


A dash of fate

by smhfiction



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/F, Fake Character Death, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluffy the hairless cat., Humor, Kara is not Supergirl, Montana homestead., lena is an actress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: In the span of a few hours Kieran Luthor goes from an Academy award wining actress, to Lena, a nobody.When Kieran Luthor is shot and forced to fake her own death, the detective working her case has the perfect solution. Until her stalker can be caught she’s to live with Kara Danvers on her homestead in Montana.With no internet or T.V. Kieran is going to have a lot of time on her hands and she will do her best to keep her thoughts from straying to her very attractive hostess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no business starting another story, but here we are. My goal is to update this once a week. 
> 
> I have no idea how long this is going to be.

* _BREAKING NEWS*_

_  
National City_

_  
4:18 P.M._

_  
“Chad, it was quite a scene earlier.” The reporter pointed to both ends of the street as the camera panned. “The cops had the roads blocked off where, yet another attempt was made on Kieran Luthor’s life. Unfortunately, the man that shot her evaded the police. As we know, this is the fourth attempt on the Academy Award winning actress’s life in the past three months. She’d been receiving death threats for the past year, but no evidence was left on the envelopes. Currently, we don’t know Ms. Luthor’s condition. Only that she was transported to National City hospital. From what witnesses have told us she was alive when the ambulance pulled out but that there was a lot of blood.”_

_  
“Thank you so much, Heather. Now back to---”_

  
Kieran flicked the television off and would have threw the remote if it hadn’t been attached to the bed. The door opened a moment later and Detective Sawyer poked her head in. She was beautiful, but she was tired of seeing the detective’s face.

  
“Is this a good time?”

  
She rolled her eyes. “Would it matter if it wasn’t a good time?” She rolled her shoulder only to hiss when pain shot through her shoulder and up her neck. For only a nick, it hurt like hell and had bled something fierce.

  
When the letters started arriving, she hadn’t thought much about them. People sent shit letters all the time, but over the weeks, they had progressively gotten worse. I’ll kill you in your sleep, blah, blah, blah. It had only irked her at first, but when the first attempt was made on her life, it had just pissed her off, more than scaring her. How dare some deranged fan try and kill her. She’d upped her security per her manager’s instance, but even they couldn’t prevent the next two attacks. Now, with being shot, she wasn’t sure what Detective Sawyer would suggest.

  
Sawyer sat in the chair beside her hospital bed. “Honestly, no, it wouldn’t. Things have escalated.”

  
“No shit.”

  
The detective licked her lips. “There’s more.”

  
Kieran held her eyes and her stomach dropped. “Tell me.”

  
“Your home was broken into before the attack on you.” She shook her head. “It was trashed. All the mirrors were broken, furniture overturned. You name it and it was probably done. We have CSI going over the scene, and we can only hope that he fucked up this time.”

  
“My cat,” Kieran ground out.

  
“Fine. Fluffy is fine. I had a deputy take her to the vet to make sure. He called before I came here and said she checked out fine.”

  
Kieran relaxed back into the bed. She loved her home, but the only thing that mattered to her was her cat. Fluffy was a Sphynx and she’d had her for past six years and was her constant companion. It would break her if the men after her tried to kill her cat. “Why are you here? You obviously don’t have any good news for me.”

  
“Your life is in terrible danger. For now, I would like you to go into protective custody.”

  
“What?” Kieran turned to give the detective her full attention. “You’ve had months to solve this and nothing. What makes you think me going into protective custody will make much of a difference?” What an idiotic idea.

  
“We’re hoping it will flush him,” she paused, “or her out. When they can’t find you, we’re hoping they’ll mess up.”

  
“This whole department is a joke. No, find another way.” Kieran flicked her

fingers in the detective’s direction.  
“There isn’t another way. This is your life we’re talking about. Help me here.”

  
“Get out.”

  
“Kieran.”

  
“Get out.”

  
When the door shut, she closed her eyes. This was a nightmare. A nap was definitely in order. At least she wasn’t dead, how much worse could it get.

  
The next time she opened her eyes the room was dark, except for a sliver of light peeking through the curtain. A glance at the clock on the wall showed she’d been asleep for a little over four hours. After using the bathroom and turning up the lights, she relaxed back on the bed.

  
The doctor had told her earlier that she would be staying the night and she would have to make the best of it. She hadn’t heard from Jess, her personal assistant all day. She hoped everything was okay. She looked around for her phone when her door opened, and the detective walked in followed by another woman.

  
The woman had on blue jeans, cowboy boots and a plaid button down. Kieran could see a white undershirt peeking thought the top of the over shirt. On her head was a baseball cap. Long blond hair peeked out through the hole in the back. She was beautiful. Not even the black glasses on her face could hide that fact. But she looked just as happy to be there as Kieran was to have her there.

  
The detective threw a paper on the bed. “Congratulation’s. You’re dead.”

  
“What?” Kieran upfolded the paper and as the words appeared, her heart rate increased. No. No. No.

  
_Academy Award winning actress Kieran Luthor was shot and killed earlier today by her stalker_.

Underneath the caption was a rather flattering picture from her shot with Annie Leibowitz. Her accomplishments printed under that. Then a few quotes from notable celebrities. Huh. Meryl Streep even spoke out about her death. She’d always been a fan of Meryl’s and now it looked like Meryl had been a fan of hers. If she wasn’t dead she would have sent her a nice bouquet.

  
“Kieran, you didn’t give me a choice,” the detective said.

  
This was a nightmare. She crumpled the paper in her hands. There was no going back from this now. Nope. Now, she was dead, and she had really been looking forward to her role on that Superhero show. Even if it was only for three episodes. “So, how long am I supposed to stay dead?” At least now she would get to see what all her so-called friends thought of her. Bloody bastards better speak well of her.

  
“As long as it takes. We’ve got some leads. We’re hoping when your memorial for the public happens it will draw them out.”

  
“And when is that?” It better be televised. She would enjoy watching who showed up. At least she didn’t have any family that would greive her. Her father and brother were dead and her mother, well, she was dead to her. She only felt a bit of unease of what her fans were going through. They loved her and she loved them. Hopefully, in the wake of her death, they were taking proper care of themselves. She would make it up to them somehow when she came back to life.

  
“A month from today.”

  
Great. She folded the paper and laid it on her tray. “A month. What am I supposed to do until then? I’m sure you have it all figured out.” Her eyes strained to the other occupant of the room.

  
“I have. We are the only three people that will know your whereabouts. This is a good friend of mine. Kara.” Sawyer waved her over. “Kara Danvers, Kieran Luthor. You’ll be staying with Kara for the foreseeable future.”

  
Kieran eyed Sawyer than Kara. From the looks of her it looked like she lived on a ranch. That she could do. She loved horses and hot weather didn’t bother her. “Where is your ranch located?”

  
Kara grimaced. “I don’t live on a ranch.”

  
Huh. What was with the getup then? “Where do you live?”

  
“In Montana,” Kara answered.

  
“Montana, but not on a ranch?”

  
“Nope.” Kara rocked back on her heels.

  
The way her p popped, Kieran wanted to smack her. “Does someone care to fill me in?”

  
“I have a homestead in Montana, but not a ranch. It’s fully self-reliant.”

  
“Self-reliant. Like the Alaska bush people?”

  
Kara scrunched her nose up. “Sort of, but more real.” She waved her hands in the air. “You know. Not fake.”

  
What. A. Nightmare. She wasn’t a snob, but this was horrible. Better to be in the middle of nowhere dead, then in the midst of the people she guessed. “Well, I at least hope the pathway to the outhouse is lit.”

  
Kara blinked at her. “Technically, there is an outhouse on the property, but I usually just use the bathroom. But, if you want, I can make the outhouse functional for you? I may even be able to acquire running water, but hot water will probably be pushing it.” She deadpanned.

  
Oh. A smartass. This was going to be wonderful.

  
“I promise.” Sawyer said. “Kara’s place is wonderful.”

  
“When was the last time you where there?”

  
“Yes, Maggie,” Kara said, grin firmly on her lips. “When was the last time you where there?”

  
So, her first name was Maggie. It suited her. She should have known that. Shouldn’t she?

  
“Okay. It’s been a while, but I’ve seen pictures. It’s beautiful.”

  
Speaking of pictures. “Where’s my phone?”

  
“Confiscated. It’s evidence.”

  
“You can’t be serious. My whole life is on that phone.”

  
Maggie shrugged. “It is what it is.” She clapped her hands. “Now. I’ve got everything planned. Fluffy is already at Kara’s hotel and you’ll be staying with her tonight, then first thing tomorrow you’ll be heading to Montana. It’ll only take a couple of days to get there. Now, make sure Kara does all the talking, but to make things easier a change of appearance is in order.”

  
“No.” Good grief. Two days in the car with Kara. And she loved the way she looked.

  
Maggie smiled and dug through the bag she’d brought. “I think black should do it.”

  
“You want me to dye my hair black?” She’d been blonde all her life and never even thought to change it.

  
“Yes, and you’ll have no need for contacts for the next few months. Just use your glasses. I took them from your house. I’ll make sure everything in your house is put into storage.”

  
“For what it matters, I think you’ll look amazing with dark hair,” Kara threw in.

  
“It doesn’t matter,” Kieran said. “What happens now?” she directed her question to Maggie.

  
“Now, we’ll dye your hair then get you out of here.”

  
“What about all the reporters?” Seemed the detective had everything in order which made her feel a bit better about this situation.

  
“That won’t be a problem,” Maggie said. “They left when the hearse carrying your body left. It has already been taken to the crematorium.”

  
That was fast. She must have died quickly? “What about an autopsy?”

  
“Already taken care of. Your name has been a constant in the papers for the last year. You’re autopsy was rushed through.”

  
“Who’s in the hearse?” She was almost afraid to ask.

  
Maggie sighed. “A nobody. Well, according to the public, a nobody. A homeless woman that no one has claimed. A Jane doe.”

  
Kieran clamped her mouth shut. Fuck. “When this is all over, I want her ashes to be deposed of properly. A grave site of her own, not one meant for me. I’ll pay for everything.” She paused. “What’s going to happen to my money?” Kara rolled her eyes at the question, but Kieran ignored her.

  
“Per your will it will go into a trust. After all this is over, it will go back to you.”

  
Her will. Shit. This was all real. She was dead and about to become another person. “What will be my new name in this new life?” They looked at her dumbfounded. She could always go by Lena, but she hadn’t been Lena for a long time. After she went to live with the Luthor’s they figured a new name for a new start, so they legally changed her first name to her middle name. “You know when I meet other people. At the store. On the street. At a restaurant.” The way Kara looked at Maggie was unsettling.

  
“Well, see,” Maggie started. “Winter is coming.” Maggie stopped like that explained everything.

  
“Go on.”

  
Kara shook her head. “What Maggie is trying to say is. With winter coming, we’ll be snowed in for up to three months, maybe more. The forecast for snowfall is said to suppress last year and I was snowed in for close to four months.” She shrugged. “Alex and I were able to visit each other but, not much else.”

  
Great. A boyfriend. Something else she didn’t want to deal with. “Four months. Just the two of us and maybe Alex?”

  
“Yep.”

  
“What about food? Electricity? Heat?”

  
“I hunt but will stock up on supplies once we hit the state line. There are a few stores I can pick up supplies cheaper. I Have solar panels and a wood stove, but I also rely on natural gas. I have a well, but the water I use is also supplied by the creek by my house. For the winter the well usually gets me through. Last year I purchased a thousand-gallon water tank and set it up in my garage for extra water. In case we can’t access the well water. I promise you’ll be well taken care of. I even have a guest room you can sleep in instead of the couch. I won’t dispute it if you want to sleep on the couch though.”

  
Was this even real life? She knew people lived like this and was happy, she just never figured she would have to. She wondered how long Maggie had been planning this. “What about television? Internet?”

  
“I don’t have any use for a t.v. and can only get internet if I travel a few miles to my sister’s place, but that’s really not that often. I have a small library with the classics and a few newer books.”

  
No internet. “What if we’re in trouble? Do you even have a phone?”

  
“No offense,” Kara said, straightening to her full height and crossing her arms. “But, I’ve lived there for the past eight years with no problems. I’m doing Maggie a favor. You can either take it or leave it, but I won’t have you questioning the way I live until you’ve at lease saw the place.”

  
Kieran huffed. She was ashamed to say that bit of passion from Kara defending her home was a bit of a turn on and her muscles flexing didn’t hurt either, but Kara did make a good point. For goodness sake, Kieran had volunteered in Africa and with a tribe in the rain forest she most definitely would survive a few months alone with Kara Danvers.

Even if it killed her.

  
It’s not like she could die twice.  
_____________________________

Kara blew out the breath she’d been holding, juggled the four bags in her arms and opened her hotel room door. As she shut the door behind her, she spied Fluffy perched in the middle of the bed.

“Hello, Fluffy.”

  
Kieran had to have a sense of humor to name a hairless cat Fluffy. The cat was cute in an ugly sort of way, but she would never tell Kieran that.

She had seen a couple of shows the actress was in but didn’t really pay much attention to the entertainment industry. She loved where she lived and wouldn’t change a thing about it. Well, maybe one thing. It would be nice to meet someone to settle down with. There had been Mike and Lucy, but both wanted her to change the way she lived, and she just couldn’t do that. She would have been willing to compromise but they didn’t want that.

  
Kara eyed the cat whose eyes hadn’t left her since she walked in. Kara didn’t lie, she had natural gas and a wood stove, but she didn’t want Fluffy to get cold, so she’d stopped by the pet store and picked her up a few sweaters for her. Now she just had to get one on her. She pulled out the red plaid one and approached the bed.

Fluffy was pretty docile as Kara maneuvered the sweater over her slim frame. She was actually impressed. First by how well Fluffy behaved and how well the sweater fit.

  
When she stood back to look at her handy work, Fluffy stretched and walked to the edge of the bed and meowed.

  
“I’m hungry to, but I have to wait for Maggie and Kieran.”

After Kara had taken a few photos she took a can of cat food out of the bag and emptied it into a small dish she’d also picked up. The food Kieran bought Fluffy was expensive and if Kara had to pay for the cat food, they’d have to get something cheaper. She loved her way of life but being frugal was a necessity.

  
Fluffy didn’t seem to mind the cheaper food and dug in as Kara emptied the rest of the bags.

Per Maggie’s guidelines she’d picked up a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts for Kieran, along with a couple of sweaters, socks and a pair of boots. Kara couldn’t afford a new coat for her, so Kieran would have to use one of hers.

As it was now, she would be pushing her food budget to accommodate two people. She’d went over the specs and she could make it work, but they would have to eat rice and beans probably more then they both would like. Hopefully for both their sakes, Maggie would catch Kieran’s stalker sooner rather than later.

  
When her parents died fifteen years ago she’d moved in with the Danvers. When she turned eighteen, the land her parents had left her in their will was turned over to her. Close to three hundred acres. For two years, her, Alex, Eliza, and Jeremiah worked the land until her and Alex each had a small homestead they could call theirs. For Christmas that year, she had gifted a shocked Alex the land in which her home was built plus fifty acres and had given Eliza and Jeremiah the option to build on a part of the land as well. They had yet to take her up on their offer, but she knew they were considering it.

  
Alex worked as a guide in the mountains eight months out of the year, but she loved it when she was able to have those few months to herself to energize. The money she made easily afforded her the ability to live the lifestyle she loved.

Kara, on the other hand, had to work at a few different things to earn a living.

  
She hunted for her meat and used the hide of the animals to create messenger bags that she sold to a high-end dealer in L.A. For the sale of each of those it netted her close to four hundred dollars. She wasn’t stupid. She knew what they were selling for, but she liked not having to do the selling herself and the dealer she sold them to had an amazing marketing plan. A hundred bags sold could easily net her close to forty thousand dollars, but she was saving most of that because she wanted to expand her homestead to include a large outbuilding where she could try her hand at woodworking and different things. She’d only managed a hundred bags one year, it was usually close to sixty bags, so she also supplemented her income with fishing. She wasn’t fond of eating fish, but she loved to fish and the price she would make from selling the seafood was well worth her time catching and smoking them. She made the most profit from the sale of smoked eel’s.

  
She picked up her phone and shot a quick text off to Alex. The only thing she’d lied to Kieran about was the internet access. The only place she could pick it up was in a corner of her bedroom, where her computer was set up, but Maggie stressed Kieran didn’t need to know that. It was for her own safety and Kara would make sure she didn’t use it.

  
Taking Kieran in wasn’t something she was upset about, but it was something she hadn’t expected or planned for. Her and Maggie had been friends for years and Kara didn’t see any reason to turn down her request. She did kind of wonder why Maggie had chosen her and not Alex to keep Kieran company.

  
When Fluffy was finished, Kara switched out the food bowl for the water bowl and when Fluffy had her fill, she walked back to the center of the bed and fell asleep.

  
Kara loved pets, but her dog had died last year, and she couldn’t bring herself to adopt another one. Maybe it was time.

  
With the knock on the door came, Kara took a deep breath. Kieran was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and Kara had a feeling with dark hair, Kieran would take her breath away.

Kara knew after Kieran’s stalker was caught, she would go back to her life and leave Kara and their time together behind. She only had to get through the next few months.

With a last minute internal pep talk Kara opened the door.

  
Nothing prepared her for the vision before her. Kieran didn’t even look like the same woman.

She ushered them both inside and shut the door. With black hair and glasses she looked like a completely different woman. The jeans and t-shirt made her look more approachable. Oh, shit. She was in trouble. 

  
“Kara,” Maggie said, then pointed to Kieran. “I would like you to meet Lena.”

  
Lena was a nice name. She looked like a Lena.

Kara had just taken a step forward when Lena’s voice had her stopping in her tracks.

  
“What the hell did you do to my cat?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lena frowned and stabbed the pen onto the paper, making a list of the things her and Fluffy would need. She wouldn’t complain about Kara feeding her cat even though it wasn’t the brand Fluffy usually ate. Though, Kara knew this since Lena had told her right before she left the hospital to do some shopping. If Kara couldn’t follow simple instructions, Lena knew this arraignment would never work.

  
She could see from the mirror that Kara and Fluffy were curled up on the bed looking at something on Kara’s phone. Fluffy looked ridiculous in that sweater. Kara had some nerve. Yes, her cat was family, but she wasn’t about to dress her up. She always made sure Fluffy stayed warm. Now, here was some stranger questioning her parenting skills. Lena sent a death glare at Kara through the mirror, but she continued to look at her phone with that dopey smile on her face.

  
When Kara finally glanced up from her phone and smiled even wider at her, Lena flipped her off and went back to writing. The sound of Kara’s laughter and Fluffy’s meow only grated on Lena at this point. Who was this person to take her cat away from her? Stupid Kara and her stupid homestead.

  
“You know,” Kara said. “I’m sorry you had to die for the cops to find the men stalking you. That’s something I’ve never understood.”

  
Lena rolled her eyes. “People dying?”

  
“No, stalkers.” Kara shrugged, then proceeded to scratch a willing Fluffy’s neck. “If someone’s not interested just move on. No harm done.”

  
“I’m sure you’ve had that a lot huh? People moving on.”

  
The smile on Kara’s face deemed and Lena only felt a moment of regret. Sometimes her mouth would get away from her. She’d have to work on that.

  
“I suppose I have,” was all Kara said. “What’s that you’re working on?”

  
Lena stood and snatched the paper up. “Here.” Kara took the list and started reading it.

  
“What’s this?”

  
“Really?” Lena rolled her eyes. “It’s a list of things we’re going to need.”

  
“I see that.” Kara swallowed. “But, I’m not going to be able to afford all of this.”

  
Did this woman really think Lena would make her pay for everything. “Don’t be stupid. I’ll pay for it. You just need to buy it.”

  
“With what?” Kara set the paper on the nightstand.

  
“With what, what?”

  
“What are you going to pay for it with?”

  
Could this woman really be this dense. “With money. How else do you pay for things?”

  
“Well, there’s sex and barter.”

  
Lena blinked. “Maybe in your world. But, in mine I use money.” She waved her hand in the air. “Just use the money detective Sawyer gave you and buy as much as you can. Get Fluffy’s food first.”

  
Kara licked her lips. “First off, Fluffy liked the food I bought her just fine.”

  
Lena crossed her arms. “She was traumatized.”

  
“Does she look traumatized?”

  
Fluffy was laying on her back with her legs stretched out with a contented smile on her face as Kara rubbed her sweater clad belly.

  
“Your point?” Lena never thought she would see the day that Fluffy turned on her.

  
“Second, you don’t have any money and I can’t afford all of this. Third, you may only have to stay with me a month, but we need to aim for three. Even if Maggie wraps this up in a month, the winters can get bad. We need to shoot for the worst.”

  
Lena stilled. “What do you mean I don’t have any money?” She knew she wouldn’t be able to access her bank accounts, but she had almost eight hundred dollars in her purse when she was shot and that wasn’t counting the money she kept stashed at her home.

  
“Maggie didn’t give me any money. She told me to keep track of the money I spent on you and you’d reimburse me.”

  
“No money.” Lena frowned. “Fine, I’ll reimburse you.”

  
Kara rubbed her neck. “I don’t have any extra money. My budget this year is tight. I can’t afford a lot of extra. It’s going to be pushing it with the extra staples I have to buy in food and Fluffy’s things.” Kara picked the paper up. “I have soap and things at home. You can use those. Do I look dirty?”

  
In fact, she looked the opposite of dirty. Even with the sour look on her face she was beautiful, and her skin was glowing. Lena could tell she was a bit embarrassed by her money situation and the last thing she wanted was for her to feel bad. She had to remember Kara didn’t have to take her in but she was. There was an easy solution to this. “Call Maggie.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because I want to know where my purse is? Along with my money.” They’d taken her phone which she didn’t miss as much as she thought she would. What surprised her the most was that she didn’t care what anyone was saying about her death. She was relieved, but she didn’t want to dwell on those thoughts to long.

  
After four rings the phone was picked up.

  
“Hello,” Maggie said.

  
“Maggie, where is the money from my purse? You really can’t expect Kara to pay for everything?”

  
“Well, the purse is evidence in your murder and, as you know, your house is also an active crime scene. I can’t take anything from there. CSI are still combing through it hoping they missed something. Everything in your purse was logged into evidence. I don’t like putting this burden on Kara, but I didn’t have a choice.”

  
“I understand,” Lena said.

  
“Is that all you needed?” Maggie asked.

  
“That’s it.”

  
“Good night and safe travels in the morning.”

  
“That makes sense,” Lena said, when the reality of the situation hit her.

She was dead? Or at least Kieran was. In that moment, nothing she’d done up and to this point, seemed to matter. Not even all the awards and praise for her movies. She didn’t even have the money to feed her cat now. She had to rely on a stranger. She took a deep breath and took the paper back, balling it up, and throwing it in the trash.

“As long as Fluffy has food and flea medicine I’ll survive.”

  
“Lena, I…”

  
“No, it’s fine.” Lena ran her fingers through her hair and was once again struck at how different she looked. “The reality of the situation just hit me.”

Standing before the mirror she really was a different woman. Hardly recognizable. She’d needed a vacation, but these lengths did seem a bit extreme. Without a second trough she scooped up a willing Fluffy and cradled her in her arms, then walked to the window and looked out. The view of the parking lot left a lot to be desire, but at the moment she couldn’t bring herself to care. She continued staring out even when Kara’s cellphone rang, and she answered.

  
“I’m fine, Alex.”

  
The sister.

  
“No, we’ll be leaving tomorrow morning. Should take us a couple of days to get there.”

  
God willing. Any longer and she’d kill herself again. She hated long car rides.

  
“I think you will. It’s nice, you know.”

  
Lena frowned at Kara’s reflection in the window.

  
“She’s great. Really. You know I wouldn’t bring someone home unless I knew.”

  
Lena’s frown deepened. What was she going on about? Bring someone home. The dread Lena was feeling before had suddenly magnified two-fold.

  
“I’ll only let you meet mine if I can meet yours.”

  
Oh no. Lena turned from the window to a smiling and waving Kara.

  
“I’m looking at her now and she’s the loveliest woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

  
For a moment, Lena was flattered, then Kara’s next words shattered that illusion.

  
“Alex, we’ve been over this. You can meet my girlfriend if I can meet yours.”

  
Girlfriend. And she had thought things couldn’t get any worse. Not matter the fleeting joy she had felt at the smile Kara directed at her.

  
“I love you, too. We will be.”

  
Lena waited until she hung up to speak. “Girlfriend?”

  
“Let me guess.” Kara stood. “Maggie didn’t tell you about that part either. Maggie sure did leave a lot out.” Kara shook her head and took off her plaid shirt, only leaving her in a tank top. A tight tank top. Lena kept her features neutral even though seeing Kara’s muscles on display was most definitely affecting her. This was the worst time to become a useless lesbian.

  
“No, she didn’t. I thought you lived alone?”

  
“I do, but my sister would have never believed me If I told her I was bringing a friend to stay with me. I wouldn’t do that. At least not for a long period of time. I like my solitude. No, the only way this would work is if she thought we’d been dating for a while and we wanted to spend the winter together.”

  
“So, not only am I dead, but I’m also in a relationship with you.”

  
Kara’s answering grin sent flutters through Lena. Not only was her cat a traitor but so was her body.

  
Kara slipped her hands into the pockets of her jeans. “We’ve been talking for the last eight months, but this is the first time we’ll have spent any length of time together. That way even if we look awkward together, it will still be believable. Just a fair warning,” Kara said, bending over and rummaging through her bag. She stood with a triumphant look on her face, holding up a pair of lounge pants, with smiling faces on them and a matching tank top. “I can be very affectionate with the people I’m close to. I’m going to shower; do you need to go?”

  
“No.”

  
“Be out in a few.”

  
Lena slumped down on her bed when the bathroom door shut, and let Fluffy go, who jumped to Kara’s bed and curled up in the spot she’d vacated. Lena laid back and stared at the ceiling. First, dead, now committed. This was not her life.

  
No, she sat up, wide-eyed. This wasn’t Kieran’s life. Kieran was dead, but Lena was very much alive. It wasn’t every day one had the means to reinvent themselves, but she’d been handed that chance on a silver platter. A small platter, but a platter none-the-less. Not ideal, but she would take it.

  
She’d never gotten a chance to be Lena. A thrill ran through her at all coming months. At not being constantly hounded by the paparazzi. Yes, she loved the limelight, but she loved the silence too. “Fluffy, I think this may be the second chance we need.” Fluffy meowed.

  
Now, all she had to do was get over the pesky attraction she felt toward Kara. She may be a bitch at times, but she wasn’t uncaring. She’d only be with Kara a month at the minimum and a few months at the most. Kara didn’t strike her as the type of woman for a short-lived romance and Lena wasn’t the type of woman to lead someone on. Truthfully, she was looking for someone to spend her life with and didn’t do well with one-night stands.

  
First, though, they had to make it to Montana, then Lena could start living again. It was way past time for that and she was ready to try, for the first time in her life, to be whoever she wanted to be.

  
Looking in the mirror a second time, she didn’t see a stranger at all, she saw the woman she never got to be, but the woman she’d always wished she could have been.

 


	3. *BONUS CHAPTER*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I hit my word count on my next original romance and was able to get you another chapter finished.
> 
> I just wanted to make it clear this is a bonus chapter. A little bit of a filler but it moves the story along another day. 
> 
> I wanted to give Lena and you, the readers, a look into Kara’s home life before we get into the heart of the story. This turned out longer than I expected and it doesn’t give all the secrets of Kara’s homestead away. 
> 
> Next chapter we’ll get back on track. 
> 
> Keep in mind when you read this that Kara’s family left her a small inheritance but that doesn’t make her day to day life any easier. And let’s face it, even homestead Kara likes to be comfortable. I’m not sure if this what everyone expected but this is what I always had in mind for Kara. 
> 
> Just a little FYI, I listened to The Greatest Showman soundtrack as I wrote this.

Kara drummed her hands on the steering wheel. They’d been on the road for a few hours and for the most part Lena had been quiet. Kara had noticed a change in her after she’d gotten out of the shower but had kept the observation to herself. In just the short time she’d known her, Lena seemed to be the type to hold a lot close to her chest. Kara didn’t like being pushed and would never do that to her silent driving buddy.

  
She glanced in the rearview mirror into the back seat where Fluffy’s face was squished against the door of her carrier. “You can let Fluffy out if you want.”

  
Lena shot her a glare and went back to her word find. “She’s fine where she is. I will not take the chance of us getting into an accident and her flying around the truck.”

  
“Fair enough.” Occasionally, Fluffy would meow and Kara would feel sorry for her, but she would keep her mouth shut. She should have known Lena would be protective after she’d gotten a look at Fluffy’s padded carrier.

  
Lena huffed and shut the puzzle book. “Do you have anything to eat?”

  
“In the back beside Fluffy’s carrier is a small bag. I have snacks in there. There’s also water in the cooler in the back.”

Kara had already gone over this, but she assumed, and assumed correctly, that Lena hadn’t been listening, but she could tell Lena was trying. She just wasn’t sure how well Lena would like the food she had to offer.

  
“What is this?” Lena held up a small vacuumed sealed bag.

  
“Deer jerky. I make it myself.” She learned a long time ago not to be ashamed of the way she lived, and she wasn’t going to start now. “It’s tasty.”

  
“It’s okay if I eat it?”

  
“Of course. That’s why I brought it.” She heard the wrapper open and waited a moment to ask. “You like it?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Kara smiled. “Good.”

  
“It’s really tender.”

  
“It’s all in how you marinade it.”

  
They were quite for the next thirty miles. “So,” Lena said. “Tell me about your home.”

  
“Well, I’m not sure what you’re expecting.”

  
“No, don’t do that.” Lena waved her hand in the air. “It’s obvious you’re proud of it. I know how I acted at the beginning and I’m sure it’s going to be quite the learning curve for me, but I would really like to know.”

  
“Okay.” Kara relaxed back in her seat.

  
“I know you said you didn’t live on a ranch, but do you have any animals?”

  
“I do. I have chickens and a few goats, plus Krypton, my horse.”

  
“Oh.” Lena turned to her. “I love horses, but why Krypton?”

  
“I enjoy comic books. Surprised?”

  
“A little. I guess you didn’t strike me as the type, but I can see it.”

  
“Do you not like them?”

  
“Oh, I do, but I’ve always been a fan of Wonder woman. Back to your animals.”

  
“I have a fairly good size barn beside my house.” Kara passed two tractor-trailers then pulled back into the right-side lane. “I’m trying to save my money, so I can add big pole barn. The barn I have now houses my chickens, who all have names, by the way, Krypton and my two goats. The chickens are at one end of the barn, while the goats are at the other and I have Krypton’s stall somewhere in the center. Beside the barn I have a smokehouse and a little further down is the outhouse I told you about. I also have a greenhouse beside my house.”

  
“Wow.”

  
Kara smiled. “I keep a large woodstove in the barn to keep the animals warm. The last thing I want is something happening to them because they got cold. They help me live but I’ve grown quite fond of them.”

  
“What are the goats for?”

  
“Milk. They don’t produce a lot, but I plan on expanding next summer. I can get two quarts from Mable in a day and if I’m lucky Mavis can give me around four quarts. I usually reserve a little to drink or cook with then I use the rest for cheese.”

  
“Tell me about how you sustain yourself.”

  
“Well, I like running water and electricity, so I’m not a purist like some people are, but I can live without the aid of any other interference. I keep two large freezes in a portion of the lower part of my house, which holds all my meat and food for the year. I vacuum seal it, so everything stays fresher longer. I got the freezers at a steal when a butcher was going out of business. I also bought some of his equipment, so I can make things myself. It’s nice being able to make my own sausage and stuff. My house runs on natural gas, but I have backup solar panels for my freezers. I bought enough panels that I knew the freezers wouldn’t be in danger of them quitting on me. I have the freezers surfaced every year. They were serviced last week, and everything looked fine. It would kill me to lose all the meat I’ve put up. I was lucky, Alex not so much. I already had a small deposit of natural gas on my property. Alex didn’t. But I always like to be prepared, hence the solar panels. I usually use my woodstove to cook stews and stuff on. I just like the taste. I don’t like to overtax my resources, that’s why I have so many. I like being prepared. That’s why I bought the water tank. I built a small room off the barn to set the tank up in. I didn’t want us running out of water. I got it at a good price from a local famer. It just needed a bit of elbow grease.”

  
“Why though? What’s so freeing about living that way?”

  
“It’s great. I live on an amazing piece of land. From the balcony of my house you can see for miles. The wildlife, the creek, just everything. It’s so liberating. I don’t have to worry about neighbors or the sounds of the city. The wildflowers in the summer are breathtaking and sitting on my balcony and listening to the rushing water of the creek. There’s no better sound.”

  
“It’s hard work.”

  
“Oh, it is, but so worth it.” Kara took a sip of her water. “When I first inherited the land, I had a lot of people telling me what I should do with it. I was young, but I already knew what I wanted to do with it. There had to be at least a dozen people I pissed off when I asked a local logger to come in and clear ten acres from both mine and Alex’s land. I guess they thought I was disrespecting it. I don’t know. But the loggers got trees and I got a nice paycheck. All in all, it worked out. It took a little over two years before I had it the way I wanted it before I moved in.”

  
“You haven’t told me what your house looks like.”

  
“Nothing to be afraid of I assure you. I debated a lot about what I wanted but I like to reuse things and Alex and I were driving the length of our property one day and setting in this field was exactly what I needed.”

  
“I’m almost afraid to ask.”

  
“Shipping containers. I got them cheap and stacked them three wide and three high. They turned out better than I ever expected.”

  
“What do you mean three high?”

  
“I have three beside each other than I stacked another two on the farthest container to the left. It looks quite scary from outside, but I assure you, it’s secure and has an amazing view. The wood stove runs up through all three levels, plus I have the duct work for the natural gas for the heat and A/C. I may want to live off the land but I’m not a fan of the summer months.”

  
Lena turned to her. “Tell me more.”

  
“The top level is my bedroom. It always grounds me when I wake up and look outside and see what beauty really is. The second level is my studio. It’s where I work on my crafts and such. The bottom level is the kitchen, I kept it small because I don’t have much company, the living room, bathroom, and the storage room for freezers. What I mainly wanted the money from the trees for is what’s below my house.”

  
“A septic system.”

  
“Oh, no. Don’t get me wrong I had enough money that I put in a sewage tank. I wanted to do things right from the start and spent a little extra time and money to have it that way. No what I’m talking about is my cellar. Inside the storage room is a door that leads into my cellar. It’s amazing. I have a spot for my food and staples and I closed off a small portion of it for my collection of wine.”

  
“Wine. I didn’t take you for a wine drinker.”

  
“Oh, I love it and I barter with a man in the next county over for his strawberry wine. It’s so good.”

  
“You make it all sound so whimsical.”

  
“It is, but Lena it is hard work. I’ve worked my ass off to get to where I am. Not everyone had the means to do what I did. My parents weren’t well off, but they left me with enough. I wasn’t about to squander what they left me. I wanted to make something of myself. I spent every last penny and work hard every year, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything. And before you ask my cellar isn’t some dark and dingy place. It has walls and everything. Alex and Jeremiah helped me put in a nice shelving system to hold my canned goods.”

  
“You know, Kara, you keep surprising me.”

  
“I do tend to do that with people.” A beat later. “I have to pee, do you?”

  
Lena chuckled. “If you stop I can go.”

  
Kara knew when she talked about her home it could sometimes come off as easy and that’s what a lot of people thought, but it was the most backbreaking work she’d ever done. She was up early and got to bed late. As it was, sometimes, it never felt like there were enough hours in the day.

  
“I assume you hunt?” Lena asked when Kara pulled into the rest area.

  
“I do. I keep most of the meat for myself but every year I catch a certain number of deer for one of the butchers in town and he allows me credits in his grocery store for other things I might need.”

  
“You make it sound so easy.”

  
“Lena, it’s a dangerous way to live. I got cornered by a mountain lion last year and almost didn’t make it out alive. The year before last I lost control of my snowmobile on a patch of black ice and the only reason I’m still alive is because Alex just happened to be with me that day. It’s not an easy life, but it’s worth it. I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you. I do want to get another hunting trip in before the start of winter, but you don’t have to go, but I could use your help if you’re willing?”

  
Lena was quiet for so long, Kara was starting to worry she’d said too much. “I’m not going to let you do everything, Kara. I’ll pull my own weight. It’s not something I’m used to, but I’ll help. I don’t want to squander the time I’ll be spending with you.”

  
“All right then.”

  
“All right.”

  
They walked side by side into the rest area. “You know,” Kara said. “I have some scrap fabric that Fluffy would look awesome in. It can’t be that hard to make her a sweater.”

  
Lena groaned. “Well, let’s see if I can’t keep you busy enough not to even attempt it.”

  
“I think I would like that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I’m so sorry for the long wait. I’m already writing the next chapter and it will be set to go next week.

Lena drummed her hands on the steering wheel then realized what she was doing and stopped. They’d been at a standstill for almost two hours on the interstate because of a four-car pile-up fifty miles ahead of them.

Kara was fast asleep in the passenger seat and had been for the past hour. Fluffy was passed out in Kara’s arms. Kara had insisted Fluffy be let out when they had first stopped, and Lena had found no reason to object. Fluffy had been ecstatic and had quickly snuggled into Kara.

  
When Lena took over driving, she’d thought about everything Kara had told her about her homestead and was excited to see it. She knew it wouldn’t be easy, but she wasn’t one to turn her back on hard work either and would be willing to put in the hours that Kara needed her too. 

  
The plan was to make it to Kara’s homestead today, but that had been blown out of the water by the accident. A cop had come by twenty minutes ago and informed them it would be another two hours before the accident was cleaned up.

  
From all accounts, it was a fatality accident and even though she wasn’t religious, Lena had sent up a short prayer for everyone involved. In her line of work, she knew, your life could change at a moments notice.

  
She sat back and closed her eyes. It was surprising how much her and Kara had in common considering their different lifestyles. Kara was funny, charming, and sexy as hell. It was a wicked combination and Lena knew if Kara was willing they could explore the chemistry between them. She had a feeling Kara would be very willing. But, Lena also knew she could easily fall in love with a woman like Kara. It was a dangerous situation she’d found herself in. One she would have to tiptoe through.

  
For now, she was going to stick to light flirting and let the chips fall where they may. Or at least that’s the plan she’d come up with over the past hour.

  
“Is it going to be much longer?”

  
Kara’s voice had Lena opening her eyes and for a moment she’d wished she’d kept them shut. Kara had a dopey smile on her face and all Lena wanted to do was kiss it away. Shit. Abort. Abort.

  
“Lena?”

  
She shook her head. “Sorry.” She focused on the cars in front of them. “Probably another hour and a half.”

  
“I hate this,” Kara said. “I know people die every day, but to know that someone lost their life not far from here, and we’re going to pass by, it just leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Someone’s life has been turned upside down and it breaks my heart.” Kara lifted Fluffy and kissed her nose before settling her back against her chest. “Not to mention the people that were taken to the hospital. Who knows what types of injuries they have. It’s just sad.”

  
Lena swallowed. She’d never met anyone like Kara before. It was so refreshing. “I know. Losing someone you love to illness is one thing, but this.” She snapped her fingers. “This would be so much harder. At least with an illness you get to say goodbye.”

  
“I agree, but it’s never easy to lose someone, no matter the consequences.”

  
“No, it’s not.”

  
The air was heavy so, Lena decided to go with the flow that she’d talked herself into. “So.” She swallowed. “Do you have any hobbies?” Lena shifted so she was facing Kara and Kara did the same.

  
“I like to paint when I have time, but other things take priority. I enjoy hunting. I know it’s controversial for a lot of people, but I always try and make sure the animal never suffers and I use every part of the animal I can.”

  
“What do you do with the bones?”

  
“I make knifes. The bones make nice handles. I’ve gotten quite good at it, and it takes no time for me to get one finished. I usually make a bunch up and sell them at the yearly craft festival in the nearest town. Alex and I set up a booth and, depending on crowd size can come away with a nice payday. Besides, I enjoy meeting new people.”

  
“That’s amazing.”

  
“What do you like to do for fun?”

  
Lena bit her lip and contemplated lying. Most people made fun of her when she told them of her hobby.

  
“Oh,” Kara said. “This is going to be good, isn’t it?”

  
“Promise not to laugh.”

  
“I’ll promise to try.”

  
Lena shook her head. “Okay. So, when I was growing up life could be difficult but there was one thing that could always bring a smile to my face.”

  
“Go on,” Kara encouraged her.

  
“M&M’s.”

  
“The candy?”

  
Lena nodded. “The characters never failed to cheer me up. The M&M collectibles are vast, so I figured I would stick to one thing that was easy to store and something I could switch out in my office regularly. I collect M&M ads. From all over the world. You would be surprised how many different one’s there are.” She shrugged, feeling a bit foolish when Kara didn’t say anything. That was one of the reasons she never opened up to anyone. It always backfired. “I know, it’s silly.”

  
“No, Lena. No.” Kara placed her hand on Lena’s forearm and squeezed. “It’s not silly at all. It’s nice. Thank you for sharing that with me.” Kara took her hand back.

  
It was nice not being judged for once and Kara always seemed to say the right thing. “Thank you, Kara.”

  
“You’re welcome.” She took a sip of her water. “Alex is a big fan of otters, so she collects otter pictures. She has tons, but it brings her joy and that’s all that really matters. I collect leaves.”

  
“Like from trees?”

  
Kara’s eyes lite up. “Not just trees, from flowers and weeds. From anything that has leaves. I press and dry them, and I have two big binders full. It fun, but I know it’s not for everyone. The world would be a boring place if everyone liked the same things.”

  
They both jumped when Kara’s cellphone went off. Kara hesitated.

  
“Answer it,” Lena said.

  
Kara swiped her finger across the screen. “Alex.”

  
Lena tried to drown out the conversation, but it was hard with Kara right beside her.

  
“No, we’re stopping for tonight and getting an early start tomorrow morning.” Kara scratched Fluffy’s neck. “I’ve already called and got us a reservation for tonight.” A pause. “I love you, too.”

  
“She sounds like she worries a lot,” Lena said, accepting the small bag of Lays Kara handed her.

  
“She does, but it’s only because she cares so much.”

  
The only sound was the crunch from the chips.

“So, I’m probably not going to like this room you booked for us, am I?”

  
Kara laughed. “I’m sure it won’t be up to your standards, but it was the only hotel in the area that allowed pets and had an opening. There’s a circus in town and a high school baseball tournament. We were lucky to get a room.”

  
“I’m sorry.” Lena sighed and sipped her water. “I’m not trying to be difficult. Not really. If the room’s clean, I’ll be fine.”

  
“I’m going to hold you to that,” Kara said, and Lena got a really bad feeling.

  
Two hours later, Lena was standing inside their room, staring at the bed.

  
The one bed.

  
It was a big bed, but it was still only one bed. Kara was laid out on the left side, with Fluffy perched beside her and they were watching something on the television.

  
“You’ve been standing there for ten minutes,” Kara said. “You sure you’re okay?”

  
Lena shook off her shock. “I’m fine.” This was not going to play well into her decision not to tackle Kara and have her way with her.

  
Kara smirked. “If you’re sure.”

  
“You know.” Lena placed her hand on the mattress and tested the softness, then looked up at Kara. “If you were a gentlewoman you would allow me and Fluffy to take the bed and you’d take the chair.” Lena pointed to the less than appealing recliner in the corner of the room.

  
“See here’s the thing.” Kara stood and approached her. “I never said I was a gentlewoman.” At Lena’s wide eyed stare she went on. “I’m taking a shower. So, you have ten maybe fifteen minutes to get used to the idea that we’re going to be sleeping together tonight.” Kara winked. “I promise to keep my hands to myself, but I do like to cuddle.” She shrugged. “Who knows what our bodies will get up to when we’re asleep.”

  
Lena swallowed when the bathroom door shut then flopped onto the bed, heart racing. What in the hell kind of situation had Maggie gotten her into?

One thing she knew for sure was she probably wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight. Not considering she was afraid her body would become a traitor, like Fluffy, and curl up to Kara. That was last thing either one of them needed right now. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you had to wait so long for an update, here is another one. This chapter will not hinder next weeks updating.

Lena sighed and scooted her body back, enjoying the feeling of being under the warm cocoon of covers. She relaxed and smiled when the arm around her waist tightened. She was warm and content. A moment later her eyes flew open, but she kept still, taking stock of the facts.

  
Fact 1: When she’d went to bed last night she was on the left side of the bed. Far away from Kara.

  
Fact 2: She was now in the center of the bed.

  
Fact 3: Fluffy was perched in front of her, staring at her, judging her.

  
Fact 4: A warm body was curled around her. A Kara sized body.

  
Fact 5: She really didn’t mind.

  
After her mini freak out, she relaxed once again and since her hand was already wrapped around the one around her waist she kept it there. Kara’s skin was soft. Softer than she expected for all the hard work she did. Being this close to the other woman, sent shivers throughout her body. She also smelled like a combination of sunshine and rainbows.

  
“Are you finished over thinking things?”

  
Lena closed her eyes and groaned. Because, of course, Kara was awake.

  
“Don’t do that,” Kara whispered in her ear. “We’re two adults and there is nothing wrong with what we’re doing. Cuddling is one of my favorite activities and nothing we should be embarrassed about. Now, I’m going to close my eyes and get a little more sleep and I suggest you do the same thing. Is that something you can do?”

  
Lena squeezed Kara’s hand. “I suppose.”

  
“Good.”

  
Being in Kara’s arms felt like magic and Lena already knew they would be cuddling more in the future and she wasn’t going to fight it. Kara felt like a safe haven and Lena was going to enjoy it as long as she could.

  
The next time Lena opened her eyes she was alone in bed. That was a sobering fact. When she lifted her head, she saw a note perched on the pillow beside her.

  
_Fluffy and I went to get breakfast._  
Be back by 8:30.  
K

  
Lena threw the covers off and stood. She had twenty minutes to take a shower and get dressed. Just as she was stepping out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and towel drying her hair, the door opened, and Kara walked in carrying two bags and Fluffy’s carrier.

  
Lena almost stopped the blush from rushing to her face but failed when Kara winked at her.

  
“So.” Lena cleared her voice. “What’s the game plan for today?”

She sat down at the table and accepted the container Kara handed her. Biscuits and gray with a side of bacon. She normally wouldn’t eat like this, but it smelled to good to pass up.

  
“We eat, then pack up and head home. It shouldn’t take more than a few hours. Alex has already taken care of the animals this morning.”

  
The fork stopped halfway to Lena’s mouth. “Alex is going to be there?”

  
“You should see your face.” Kara chuckled, and Lena threw her napkin at her. “No, Alex has already gone home. You’ll have to wait a few weeks before meeting her.”

  
“That’s a relief.”

  
They finished their meal, loaded the truck, then got on their way. It wasn’t until they were two hours into their trip that Kara spoke up.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
Lena frowned and looked up from her word find. “What for?”

  
“Last night and this morning.”

  
“Oh.” That wasn’t what she wanted to hear. She thought Kara had enjoyed it as much as she did.

  
“Look, I’m sorry I forced you to stay cuddled with me this morning. That was wrong. You didn’t give your consent and I’m sorry. A sleepy I suppose wasn’t sufficient enough.”

  
Oh, that’s not what she expected. “Kara, it’s fine. Our bodies gravitated toward each other when we were sleeping. We had no control over that and if I had been too bothered about waking up in your arms I would have kicked you out of the bed. Don’t beat yourself up. Last night was the best night of sleep I’ve had in months.” Which was normally not something she would have admitted, but with Kara it was easy.

  
“If you’re sure?”

  
“Kara, I’m sure and,” Lena fiddled with her pen. “If we happen to be in the vicinity of each other in the future and our bodies decided to cuddle again, well, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

  
“That’s…” Kara sighed. “Good. Okay.” She drummed her hands on the steering wheel. “That’s good. I wouldn’t be opposed either.”

  
“Fantastic.”

  
“Fantastic.”

  
Lena chuckled and opened her word find to finish the puzzle.

  
After another hour, Kara spoke up. “Next exit is ours.”

  
Lena looked up. “Already?”

  
“You bet. In about forty minutes we’ll be pulling onto my property.”

  
Lena put her puzzle book away and concentrated on the road in front of them. She was excited. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been excited for something. “Will the snow be coming soon?”

  
“It’s not in the forecast for the next few weeks, but the weather can be unpredictable this time of year. We’re all set, don’t worry.”

  
“I’m not.”

  
“So, can I ask you something?”

  
“I suppose.”

  
“How did you get into acting? Was it always a dream of yours?”

  
“I’ve always been drawn to acting and when I was young I stared in a few commercials and a part in a soap opera. Then I was cast in that medieval show and then the part in A Life Long Lived, which as you know, I won the Academy Award for.”

  
“Do you enjoy it?”

  
“I…” That was a loaded question. “Yes and no. I enjoy becoming someone else. Being able to throw myself into a role is easy. Real life is often harder.”

  
“Was it hard getting into the role of Marcia?”

  
When Lena’s agent had first called and told her she’d gotten the role of Marcia in A Life Long Lived she’d been ecstatic. To be able to work with the likes of Angela Lansbury and Robert De Niro had been a dream. A dream that was shattered when she first walked onto the set. She’d never told anyone what she was about to tell Kara, but she trusted her. She only hoped her trust wasn’t misplaced. “Please don’t repeat what I’m about to say.”

  
“I would never, but you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

  
“My fellow castmates were amazing. I learned so much from them. It was the director that was a nightmare. If I’d have known then what I know now, I would have never taken the job. He was a misogynist asshole. It was a toxic environment. He never touched any of us physical, but his words were ugly, and he let us all know what he thought of us. It’s why I screen all of the directors I’ve worked with since.”

  
“Jesus, that’s horrible. Couldn’t anything be done?”

  
“Kara, he is a powerful man in the industry and his name is a huge draw. No, nothing could be done. I’m over it, but it left a lasting impact.” It had done more that that, but she wasn’t ready to delve into her life of therapy.

  
“After all of this do you want to go back to acting?”

  
“I do, and I don’t.”

  
“Well,” Kara said, before making a left-hand turn. “What would you want to do?”

  
“I would love to direct.”

  
“Then why don’t you make that happen?”

  
“It’s not that easy.” She wished it was, but real life didn’t work that way.

  
“Sure, it is. You don’t have to direct some big blockbuster. Start small and work your way up. Find your passion and run with it. Being here, with me, will give you an opportunity to explore that part of yourself. Go after your dream Lena.”

  
“You make everything sound so easy.” And maybe it was. “I mean I have enough money that I can live comfortable for the next few years. My investments have done well. I could look into it.”

  
“Exactly. You can do this.”

  
Lena smiled at Kara’s enthusiasm. She could start small and work her way up. Maybe find a few directors she could shadow and go from there. It would be a lot of hard work, but she wasn’t afraid of hard work. She was knocked out of her thoughts when Kara pulled the truck to a stop. “Why’d we stop?”

  
“Okay.” Kara turned toward her. “Around the bend is my homestead.” She rubbed her hands together. “Are you ready to see my home?”

  
She reached across the seat and tugged on Kara’s hand and squeezed it. “You bet.”

  
Kara lifted their clasped hands and kissed the back of Lena’s hand. “What the lady wants, the lady gets.” She winked then threw the truck into drive.

  
Lena tried to keep her excitement at bay but failed. Kara was right, this was a new start. She wasn’t sure what her future held, and she hoped Maggie found the man that tried to kill her, but here, with Kara, she was safe. And she would do everything in her power not to throw this opportunity away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that asked I haven’t had time to work up a drawing of the homestead, but here’s a nice long chapter. 
> 
> Things will be progressing at a steady rate from here on out. I’m looking at between fifteen and twenty chapters for this story.

Lena stared in awe as Kara pulled around the corner and the homestead came into view. It was both bigger and smaller than she expected. Ahead of them was the house, which Kara was right, the way it was stacked did look scary, but the two balcony’s looked inviting. To the right of the house was a huge barn, easily twice the size of the house, complete with red siding.

  
Lena pointed to the barn. “Is that a quilt on the barn?”

  
“Yes.” Kara rested her arms on the steering wheel. “A woman by the name of Donna Sue Groves created them as a way to honor her mother and the movement took off. Eliza and I painted that one.”

  
“It’s beautiful. Is there any significance to the design?”

  
“No, I just like the look of a patchwork quilt and the colors were just to compliment the red of the barn without clashing with it.”

  
Lena’s gaze swung to the left side of the house where the greenhouse stood. It was of average size but looked well-kept, as did the rest of the property. From where Kara parked she couldn’t see the smokehouse or the outhouse. The nervous look in Kara’s eyes would neve do. “Show me around.”

  
Her face lite up. “Okay. Let me put Fluffy in the house, then I’ll grab us each a coat.”

  
“Sounds good.” As soon as Lena opened the truck door the cold bit into her skin and she rubbed her hands together to warm them up. The jeans and sweater she had on would never do. She took in her surroundings and bit her lip. It took another gaze around to figure out what was bothering her about what she was seeing. She was focused on the green house when Kara spoke up.

  
“Here’s your coat.” Lena accepted it and stood still while Kara draped a scarf around her neck and shivered when Kara’s fingers grazed her neck. “Better?”

  
“Yes, thank you.”

  
“What’s wrong?” Kara slipped her coat on and tied her scarf around her neck.

  
She wasn’t sure she should say something, but Kara asked. “I just realized everything is so nice here. The house, barn, greenhouse, everything is so put together.”

  
Kara frowned and glanced around. “What do you mean?”

  
“Everything is so nice. Nothing’s mismatched everything was built nicely and finished. It almost looks like a magazine spread.”

  
Kara frowned. “I don’t understand?” She kicked her heel into the dirt. “I take care of everything I own. The land is my pride and joy.”

  
Lena reached for and grabbed Kara’s hand. “Your place is amazing. It’s just. On a lot of the television shows I’ve seen the house and barns are half made with scarp wood and unfinished. Stuff everywhere. Everything here is nice and clean.” She shrugged, but when Kara took a step backward Lena took her hand away and stuffed them in her pockets.

  
“Oh.”

  
Lena couldn’t read the look on Kara’s face and it scared her. “Did I say something wrong?” She should have just kept her mouth shut. They were doing so well. Good going, Lena.

  
“No, but you need to realize something, Lena. I had resources to start with that a lot of people don’t. You’ll find plenty of people in this area with homesteads just like you described, but that doesn’t make them any less then mine. They are proud, but good people and deserve to be treated with respect. My parents left me a lot of money when they died, but they had to die for me to get that money. If they hadn’t, I might have the type of homestead that you described, and you’d be judging me like you are them.”

  
Oh, shit, she’d hit a sore spot with Kara. Lena held her hands up and took a step back. “I meant no offense, Kara. I’m sorry. It was just an observation.”

  
Kara slipped her ballcap off then slipped it back on. “No, I’m sorry. It’s just a touchy subject for me. I’ve been judged more times than I can count on for the way that I live. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. People being judged in a single glance is a one of my pet peeves. You don’t know someone from one look. You can’t, you know?”

  
“No, you can’t.” But, that’s exactly what she had done with Kara. “I’m sorry for judging you at the start.”

  
“Accepted.” Kara blew on her hands. “Instead of the tour let’s get you inside so you can warm up. It’s a lot colder than I expected. I’ll give you a tour of everything tomorrow.”

  
“Okay.” Lena figured the subject was dropped. Good because at this point, Lena felt like a complete shit and would have went along with anything that Kara had said. She didn’t want to upset her again.

  
Up close, the shipping crates were a lot bigger than she had accepted. “How large are the shipping crates?”

  
“The first floor ones are eight feet wide by forty feet long each and the top two are eight feet wide by twenty feet long each.”

  
“That’s larger than I expected.”

  
“Let’s get inside.” The front door was painted red like the barn.

  
Once inside Lena was greeted by a large hallway that opened into the living room. there was a bench, a place to hang your coats and a floor to ceiling shelf that was littered with a bunch of mis-matched items. Lena would explore those later. She followed Kara into the living room.

“Wow.”

  
The ceilings weren’t high, but the walls were painted a cream with accents of black and gray that made the room feel bigger. The natural wood trim set the entire room off. A woodstove was situated in the corner and set on a stone floor. A large brown leather couch sat in the middle of the room and a matching recliner next to it. The varying colors of wood on the floor were gorgeous.

  
“The floors are repurposed wood. It took forever for Jerimiah and me to sand and stain them all.”

  
“They’re beautiful.” The house was warm, and she felt instantly at ease. Fluffy was perched in the matching leather recliner, curled on, what looked like a homemade patchwork quilt. “Is she okay?”

  
“Of course. Let me show you the first floor then I’ll get our bags and check on the animals.”

  
To the right of the living room was the kitchen and table. It wasn’t large by any means. It was long and narrow, but the cabinets were a light wood color and the black granite countertops set the entire kitchen off. The same wood floors ran into the kitchen.

  
“It’s small but does the job. Follow me.” They walked out and back across the living room. There were two rooms situated at the back of the house and in-between those was an open room with a spiral staircase leading up to the other floors. “This,” Kara said sliding the door to the left. “Is the full bathroom.”

  
Lena poked her head in and shouldn’t have been surprised, but she was. The floors were slate, as were the walls. The floor slanted in the center where a drain was. Lena was starting to understand Kara was serious about wanting all the comforts of the city.

  
“It’s a wet room. It’s helps when I come in from a long day. I can just spray the entire floor down and don’t have to worry about ruining anything.”

  
It was ingenious. The shower walls and ceiling had multiple shower heads. It was not what she had been expecting.

  
“Let’s check out the other room.” It was the guest room and where she would be staying. It wasn’t large but held a twin bed, nightstand and armoire. The perfect size for her. “Is it all right?”

  
“It’s perfect.”

  
“One last door.” Lena shut the door then followed Kara into the last room. The room wasn’t wide, but it was long. At the fair end two large freezers were sat side by side, filled, almost to capacity.

  
“This is the utility room. We have my freezers, then in the corner is the washer and dryer, then here,” Kara pointed to a trapdoor. “Is the cellar. I’ll show you that later, if you want?”

  
“I do. I want to see everything.” She grabbed Kara’s arm before she called walk away. “I’m sorry, Kara. I never meant to offend you. I would never intentional do that. Please, just, give me a chance.”

  
“I know you’re trying, Lena and I know you didn’t mean to offend me. It’s all right.” She squeezed Lena’s hand. “You’re gong to have to give me a chance too. We’ll get through this together.”

  
“I like the sound of that.”

  
“Good. Come on.” Kara deposited her on the couch. “I’m going to go check on everyone then I’ll show you the rest of the house. Feel free to look around down here until I get back.”

  
“How long are you going to be gone?”

  
“Maybe half an hour, forty minutes. I trust Alex but want be able to relax until I check on everything.” Kara went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a mug. “A cup of tea to warm you up.”

  
“Thank you. Are you sure you don’t need my help?”

  
“Positive.”

  
Lena sipped her tea and tired to relax when Kara walked out but failed. So, this was going to be her home for the next few months? She really didn’t mind. She couldn’t wait to climb the spiral staircase to the other floors later.

  
She bounced her leg and quickly finished her tea, then stood up and cleaned the cup in the kitchen. She opened a few cabinets, not surprised to see mostly food staples: rice, pasta, canned goods. She also wasn’t surprised to see the boxed cakes and cookies. Over the last few days she’d learned Kara had a sweet tooth.

  
In the living room, she petted a content Fluffy on the head then walked around the room. The bookcase held an eclectic mix of genres and a few dozen photographs, along with several Knick knacks.

  
The checkered red, black, purple, and gray rug was also a nice touch. From just this room alone Kara had great taste. Lena walked across the room and glanced out the large window by the table and watched Kara walk to the barn. She really was a sight in her blue jeans, brown boots, flannel shirt, heavy coat and ballcap, that sported of all things, a penguin. She didn’t need the heat from the wood stove to raise her temperature all she needed was one look at Kara.

  
She shook her thoughts off and sat down, then noticed that the steel and wood coffee table’s lid opened. The lid lifted easily, and the inside held a few puzzle books and three large binders. From the leaf embossed on the cover, Lena figured she’d found Kara’s leaf collection. She lifted the smallest one out, then lightly shut the lid.

  
After leaning back and lifting her legs onto the coffee table she opened the cover. A large red and orange leaf stared back at her. There wasn’t any writing underneath the leaf, so she flipped the page and frowned. What she expected was scientific facts about the leaves, but that wasn’t what she got. A notecard was tapped to the back of the page.

  
_October 12  
Mom pointed out this leaf to me on our daily walk today. Out of all the fallen leaves it was the only one that’s colors were so vibrant. We both took turns holding it since we’d walked farther than normal and thankfully didn’t crush it. We had a good talk. Mom told me about when she was my age and what her mother talked with her about. It was a good day._

  
There was an added note underneath that one.

  
_October 16  
Mom and dad died today. This was the last leaf I collected with my mom. I hope one day I can look at this leaf and be happy instead of sad._

  
Lena shut the cover and laid her head back. When Kara said she collected leaves this wasn’t what she had accepted. If she knew what was in it, she would have never intruded. This was personal and intimate.

  
“Lena, you okay?”

  
Lena opened her eyes to a worried looking Kara, who stood just inside the door with their bags. How long had her eyes been closed? “I…”

  
Kara glanced from her face to the binder in her hands. “Oh.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“For what?” Kara took off her boots by the door, then joined Lena on the couch after she deposited Lena’s bags in her room. She took the binder from Lena’s hands and opened the front cover.

  
“I didn’t know it held your memories or I would have never looked at it.”

  
“It’s okay. The other two binders are facts about the leaves I collected. This one is my memories.” Kara ran her hand over the leaf. “It was such a beautiful day. The air was crisp, and we saw quite a few deer and turkey. I had on a burnt orange sweater and my mom had on a red one. She said the leaf complimented us.” Kara smiled down at the leaf then up at Lena. “It was a good day and this leaf no longer makes me sad, now it makes me incredibly happy. The fact that I have such wonderful memories of my parents is priceless to me. Some people don’t have those memories. I don’t mind you looking at it. They were wonderful and loved me.”

  
Lena, in fact, didn’t have good memories. Oh, there were some good times with Lex, but for the most part she was raised by nannies. Lillian couldn’t be bothered since she wasn’t really her daughter. It was a lonely childhood. Lillian would have never allowed her to collect leaves and would have never taken walks with her.

  
Kara put the binder back inside the coffee table and held her hand out to Lena you took it. “Let me show you the rest of the house.”

  
“I would love that.” Lena held tight to Kara’s hand even when they reached the staircase. Her hand was warm and secure. The second floor was a wide-open space. A work table was pushed against one end with a sewing machine and racks of cloth was settled beside it. Several tags were laying on the table and several totes were stacked against the wall.

  
“This is where I do all my crafts. Down here is where I paint.” At the far end of the room was an easel and several canvases and a large cabinet that she assumed held Kara’s paints. On the easel was a half finished painting of a leaf. Four large windows lit up this end of the floor and Lena walked to them and stared in awe at the landscape.

  
She turned toward Kara. “I assume that door goes to the balcony.”

  
“It does, but you’ll get a better view on the upper floor.”

  
“I can only imagine because this view is beautiful.”

  
“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Kara tugged on her hand and they continued up. At the third floor landing, Lena paused. This was Kara’s bedroom. “Here is the toilet room. It’s just as it sounds a toiled and a sink. Here is a small coffee bar. It’s nice not to have to go all the way downstairs for coffee of the mornings.”  
A large queen bed took up the other end of the room and an armoire was situated up against the wall, but it was the door that held her attention. “I would love to see the balcony.”

  
Kara grinned. “Be prepared to be blown away.”

  
“Oh, I’m already blown away.” Kara opened the door and ushered Lena through.

  
Lena stopped on the threshold and sucked in a breath. It was bitterly cold, but they view was awe inspiring. Trees as far as the eye could see. She walked to the railing and stared wide-eyed at the view. She would have never expected this in a million years. People paid thousands of dollars for a view like this and all she had to do was die to get it. How ironic that what should be such a horrific time in her life wasn’t anything but. And the fact that she hadn’t thought about her other life that much should have bothered her more than it did. She knew she had a responsibility to the people who knew Kieran, but she wasn’t that person today and she wasn’t sure she ever would be again. Her life was irrevocably changed and for the better.

  
She flinched then relaxed when Kara laid a throw over her shoulders and she pulled it around her neck. “No wonder you never want to leave this place.”

  
“I watch the sunrise every morning and if I’m not busy I watch the sunset. I’m lucky, Lena and even though I hate the circumstances that brought you here I’m glad you get to see this view.”

  
“You better watch out because I’ll sneak up here when you’re asleep and take this in.”

  
“If that’s supposed to be a threat you need to work on your delivery.” Lena laughed and leaned against Kara’s side. “That,” Kara pointed out. “Can you see that point in the distance?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“That’s Alex’s place.”

  
“That close.” Kara made it out to be far off.

  
“It’s farther than it looks. And that,” Kara pointed Lena’s gaze to a clearing quite some ways away. “They’re an older couple and have a small cabin. They can’t take care of things like they used to. I cut their firewood every winter for them and stack it. I never ask for anything in return, but every year for the past five she’s gifted me a handmade quilt. They’re something I’ll always treasure. Her hands are weathered, and arthritis has riddled them, but she somehow manages to finish one for me. You can see how the quilts differ from year to year. Some are missing stitches, but I wouldn’t trade them for anything. She made the quilt in the guestroom.”

The people surrounding Lena’s old life, she knew, would make fun of Kara’s way of life. She would have also just to fit in with the crowd. It took dying for her to realize just how little she was actually living. “I didn’t realize there were people like that. You hear stories, but I guess I’ve always been in a bubble. I grew up rich and I’ve been sheltered all my life. I think, Kara Danvers, that we’re going to learn quite a bit from each other.”

  
“I think we’re already starting to.”

  
Kara’s smile was a thing of beauty and Lena had to hold herself back from kissing those oh so tempting lips.

  
Lena took a step back and shivered. “I believe you promised me a tour of your cellar.”

  
“That I did.”

  
“And, as your guest, I wouldn’t say no to a glass of wine.” The twinkle in Kara’s eyes was a welcome sight.

  
Kara held the door open for her. “Now that is a wish I can certainly grant. Get ready, Lena for the best glass of strawberry wine you’ve ever tasted.”

  
Kara deposited the quilts on her bed, then they took the stairs down. Fluffy was still in the chair, but now she was fast asleep.

  
“Don’t be surprised if Fluffy joins you in bed,” Lena said. “Stairs don’t bother her.”

  
“She’s more than welcome.” Kara opened the trap door. “Just follow me.”

  
The stairs weren’t steep, but Lena still held onto the railing. The cellar was cooler than she expected, knowing how warm the house was.

  
“Ready?” Kara asked.

  
“You’ve peeked my interests.”

  
Kara flipped the stitch.

  
The walls were made of stone and the room was easily four times the length of the guest room.

  
“The room at the far end is the wine cellar,” Kara said. “but, as you can see, the rest is for my food. The wine cellar is much more high-tech then the root cellar part. I just need something basic for my can goods and vegetables.”

  
Baskets full of potatoes, sweet potatoes and apples hung from the walls. Shelfs were full of dozens of canned goods. Garlic, onions and cabbages hung from the ceiling. Kara really was an amazing woman.

  
“This is all impressive, but you know what I want to see. A question first. Why the distance between the two?”

  
“Because even though I have a thick door to the cellar you don’t want your onions or garlic anywhere near your wine. They can and will affect the taste of the wine.” Kara chuckled and lead the way to the door at the end of the room. “This room cost me a pretty penny, but it was so worth it. I keep my room at fifty-six degrees all year around. It’s not easy to maintain but it’s so worth it. Now you’re probably thinking this must be some room, but it’s not that big. Most of the money went into keeping the room temperature controlled, the ventilation and cabinetry. Cabinets down here are mahogany. Unlike the pressed wood upstairs. It was a pick and choose game.”

  
“Well, I would have never known. The cabinet’s upstairs are really nice.”

  
“Thanks. I have low lighting in this room.”

  
“You make it all sound so mysterious.” Lena loved the way Kara’s eyes lite up when she was talking about one of her passions. It was quite the turn on.  
Kara laughed and opened the door. She was right, the room wasn’t that big. Lena jumped when Kara shut the door but settled at the warm look on Kara’s face. She was right, the room was cold and there was only three or four feet between the cabinets, but the wood was gorgeous.

  
“How many bottles?”

  
“A couple hundred. Some cost hundreds, others nothing at all. It’s all in how you store them. I never turn down a bottle of wine, no matter how much it costs. I know I’m not your average wine drinker. It’s something I really enjoy. One of my hobbies and I know some people won’t spend the money I do on them. I never take money away from my homestead, but when I have extra money I will buy some. I got two cases of a twenty thirteen Zinfandel from Chateau Montelena Napa Valley and it is one of my favorites. I have a case and a half left of it. At thirty-six dollars a bottle it was pretty reasonably priced. But, one of my favorites is a twenty twelve Cabernet Sauvignon from Dalla Valle Napa Valley. At over two hundred dollars a bottle I only bought two, but Alex gave me a couple for Christmas last year. I only have one bottle left and I’m trying to keep it for a special occasion.”

  
“Wow. I didn’t expect this.” Lena pointed around her. Kara certainly was full of surprises.

  
“The ballcaps and flannel fool you.”

  
A bit of insecurity laced her voice. “Kara, everything you’ve shown me allows me to see the full picture of who you are. It’s an honor.” She wasn’t sure if Kara believed her, but she would do whatever she needed to prove it to the other woman. Kara deserved her at her best and that was something she could do. She would just have to make sure she didn’t throw her walls up. It was something she was working on, but it was so easy to just be in Kara’s presence.

  
Kara hummed and scanned the bottles, then opened a drawer and plucked one out, softly shutting the drawer. “This wine was free, but it was made by practiced hands and one of the finest men I’ve ever known. I can be a total wine snob, so trust me when I tell you this one is exceptionally. When you travel, don’t shy away from local wines, they may just blow you away.”

  
“Oh, I’m certainly being blown away today.” Lena smiled when Kara shifted on her feet. “Tell me about this wine?” Kara lead the way out, then handed Lena the bottle, turned the light out and shut the door, locking it.

  
“It is fruit forward, with strawberries and raspberries through, but has a kick at the end. The wine is blended with Grenache and it adds a bit of warmth and is delectable. I have a feeling you’ll fall in with love it.”

  
“I have a feeling I will too.” She also had a feeling that wasn’t the only thing she would fall in love with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I appreciate every comment and kudo. 
> 
> If you noticed, I did update the character tags. 
> 
> This is a larger chapter for a reason. I may not be able to update for a couple of weeks because I’m going to be working on my prompt for the Super Santa Femslash. Please bear with me. 
> 
> That said, this chapter even surprised me. I did not expect Cat to come in this soon. But, she was like I’m right here and I want to meet Lena. So, she did. 
> 
> I read over this twice but I could have missed something because I was watching the poll results come in.

Kara hummed as she walked through the front door and hung her coat and scarf up then removed her boots. The air was crisp and clear and felt good, but they had a long day ahead of them. While the coffeepot heated up she grabbed the notepad she kept on the kitchen counter and ran through the list of things she needed to buy.

  
Normally, she would wait a few more weeks before stocking up, but an early snowstorm had been predicted for later in the week and she wanted to make sure she was well stocked, so her, Lena, and the animals would be comfortable.

  
A quick glance at the clock showed it was only half past seven. She’d woken at four to get her day started early. She was tired, but that would go away after her first cup of coffee.

  
She’d decided to let Lena sleep in this morning, since it was her first morning at the homestead. Kara wanted to get through her chores quickly and didn’t want the distraction Lena would have provided. There would be plenty of time for Lena to learn in the coming weeks.

  
If she was being honest with herself, having Lena around was going to be dangerous. The previous night had been nice, sharing conversation and a bottle of wine with the other woman. It had been too nice. Lena wasn’t going to be around forever. Every time Kara glanced at the news app on her phone that was clear.

  
The world was mourning the death of Kieran Luthor. She had been much more popular than Kara had expected. With almost ten million followers on Instagram, Kieran was a force. Kara felt a bit guilty laughing and joking with the other woman while her fans cried. She knew, if Lena saw the news reports she would become depressed, but that might be unavoidable with them going into town.

  
Maggie had, while they’d been in the city, encouraged Kara to allow Lena to explore the town with her. Maggie had ensured her that Lena would not be recognizable. Kara had to agree, except for one woman that Kara knew would recognize her. Kieran and Lena were not the same person. While Kieran was a beauty, Lena was breathtaking.

  
Kara took the first sip of her milk and sugar infused coffee when Lena’s bedroom door opened, and she walked out then stumbled to the bathroom, hair disheveled and dressed in Kara’s red plaid sleep pants and a black tank top. Her glasses hung off her nose and she wore a pair warm fleece socks. Kara smiled after another sip of coffee.

  
She pulled down another coffee cup and filled it up. From their time on the road she knew Lena took her coffee black and hoped that was still the case. Kara crossed her feet and leaned back against he counter, holding her coffee cup between her hands when Lena walked out of the bathroom, face washed, and walked toward her. Kara wordlessly handed over the cup.

  
After the cup was emptied and Kara had refilled it Lena spoke. “Thank you.” she narrowed her eyes. “Why do I look like I just stumbled out of bed and you look like you’ve been up for hours.”

  
“Because you did, and I have.”

  
“Why didn’t you wake me, I would have helped?”

  
“Because we have a big day ahead of us. We’re going into town to buy supplies. Storm is coming in at the end of the week.”

  
Lena perked up. “I can go into town?”

  
“Yep.”

  
Lena tapped the side of her cup. “That’s fantastic.”

  
“I thought we could have breakfast, then buy supplies before stopping for lunch and heading back.” Kara sat her cup down. “There is something we should talk about.” Lena motioned for her to go on. “This town isn’t so small that there won’t be magazines in one of the stores we’ll be going in. I just wanted you to prepare yourself. We don’t have to look at them, I just wanted you to know.”

  
Lena set her cup down, turned and looked out the kitchen window. “It’s easy to forget why I’m here, but it’s always in the back of my mind that to everyone beside you, me, and Maggie, I’m dead.” Lena touched Kara’s arm. “Thank you for caring, but I’ll be all right.” She bit her lip. “Have you read much about it?”

  
This is something they hadn’t talked about last night and Kara wasn’t sure if she should be truthful. “I’ve read some.”

  
“That’s vague.”

  
“I didn’t realize you were so popular.” She shrugged. “That’s all. I thought the four thousand followers on Instagram I had was a lot.”

  
Lena arched her brow. “You’re on Instagram?”

  
“Yes. I’ll have you know, the pictures of the homestead are popular but not as popular as Mabel and Mavis. You’ll meet them tomorrow. I’ll show you later if you want?”

  
“I would like that.”

  
“Good.” Kara took the empty mug from Lena and nudged her toward her room. “Go and get ready.”

  
“Do I have time for a shower?”

  
“You bet.” Kara rinsed out the cups when Lena walked away then headed into the living room. Fluffy was perched on the back of the couch cleaning on of her paws and Kara lifted her phone and took three pictures to upload to her page.

  
The previous night Kara had taken one of Fluffy’s new sweaters apart and the design was quite simple to recreate with a piece of spare fleece she had. The blue and black checkered sweater had taken no time at all to sew. Kara had plans over the winter to add to Fluffy’s wardrobe. It would be a fun project to complete.

  
Kara flopped on the couch and laid back, wincing a little when Fluffy jumped off the back of the couch and landed on her stomach. She closed her eyes and relaxed, waiting for Lena to get ready.

  
When the bathroom door opened Kara opened her eyes, moved Fluffy back to the back of the couch and stood. Good grief. Lena was dressed in a pair of jeans, the black boots Kara had given her, and a blue t-shirt. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had her glasses on. Her face was make-up free.

  
“Do I look okay?”

  
“You don’t just look okay, you look fantastic. I think you’re going to fit in just fine.”

  
“Good.”

  
Kara leaned over the couch and braced herself on the back of it. “There is something else we need to talk about.”

  
“You’re full of these talks this morning.”

  
Kara pushed herself up. “I told Alex we were dating.”

  
Lena’s steps faltered. “Are you telling me Alex is going to be in town?”

  
“Well, no, but Alex told our parents, and Eliza can be a bit of a gossip. So.” She shrugged.

  
“So, you’re saying everyone in town will think we’re dating?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“So,” Lena said, stepping into Kara’s personal space. “We’re going to pretend that we are dating?”

  
Kara gulped and had to fight with herself not to pull Lena into her arms. Up close, Lena was a vision. “Yes.”

  
Lena placed her hands on Kara’s chest. “You look tense, Kara. Something wrong?”

  
Screw it. Kara pulled her hands out of her pockets and wrapped her arms around Lena and hugged her.

  
“Oh,” Lena said, before doing the same thing.

  
It was a mistake. Kara knew that but having Lena in her arms felt so good. Last night sleep had been slow in coming because all she had wanted to do was climb into bed with Lena and hold her. After only one night of holding the other woman, Kara knew her life had forever been changed.

  
“I figured we needed to get used to touching each other,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear and grinned when Lena shivered.

  
“Something I am not against,” Lena said, “but,” she pulled away. “I do believe we need to get going.”

  
Kara reluctantly let her go as well. “We do.”

  
Lena ran her hand down Kara’s arm and intertwined their hands. “Lead the way.”

  
Kara tugged her along. Today was certainly going to be interesting.

  
*******************

  
Lena glanced out the truck window as they flew down the dirt road. Being with Kara was a breath of fresh air and today was going to be fun.

  
If asked, she wouldn’t admit it, but she’d had trouble sleeping the previous night because she missed Kara. Sleeping alone was going to be a problem, she just knew it.

  
Not having a phone was also starting to get to her. It had only been four days, but she was itching to take Kara’s phone from her. It wasn’t necessarily her life she missed, but just being connected to the outside world that felt wrong somehow. She wasn’t even sure she wanted to see what the tabloids and newspapers were saying about her. She was liked by some and hated by others. It was just the world she lived in. She tired not to take it too seriously, but it was hard at times.

  
Her fans were a mixed bunch but overall, they were tame compared to some celebrities she knew. The one thing she didn’t miss was interacting with them. The ones that were nice, were nice, but the ones that were extreme were extreme and she never felt like she said the right things or posted the right pictures for them. She loved her life, but, she didn’t miss it. No, now, she was afraid that the outside world was going to interfere with the bubble that had found itself around her and Kara.

  
Even the gas stations they’d stopped out hadn’t had anything about her murder, so hopefully these stores wouldn’t either.

  
“So, what should I expect when we get into town? You said something about supplies, but what kind?”

  
“Oh, well, I need to get extra chicken, horse, and goat feed, hence why I brought the trailer. I should have enough hay, but it never hurts to have a few extra. I also need to fix a part of Krypton’s pen. Extra chicken wire for the chickens. I need to make sure everything is secure for this coming winter. It doesn’t hurt to double and triple check things.”

  
“Do they ever get to run free.”

  
“Of course. I only keep them in the barn and their fenced in pens when I’m in the house or gone. When I’m working in the yard I let them run free, and I put Krypton in the pasture. They’re mostly free range, but I also must be aware of predators. I would rather have them a bit confined for part of the day rather than be killed.”

  
“That makes sense.”

  
“I have them for what they provide for me, but I’m quite attached to them and want to protect them. They’re my responsibility.”

  
“So that takes care of the animals what else are we getting?”

  
“Fluffy’s food, and extra supplies for us, plus I need to stock up on food staples. I’ve been putting it off, but it’s time.”

  
“You did say we’d be eating a lot of rice dishes.”

  
Kara hummed. “That might had been a little white lie.”

  
“What? Kara Danvers, lying. I do declare, that’s quite shocking.” Lena had already realized Kara knew how to manage her money. She might not have been wealthy, but she was successful.

  
Kara laughed. “We will have rice and bean dishes, and probably nothing fancy, but I do make a mean chicken pot pie and vegetable stir fry.”

  
“You are sure full of surprises.”

  
“Plus, my stash of baking supplies is getting low and I need to restock. I like to take the winter months to craft and practice my baking skills. I’m quite good.”

  
“Baking, really? Because if my eyes weren’t mistaking me I saw a few packages of cookies in the cabinet.”

  
“Well, see, that’s the thing, making cookies and me don’t mix. Never have. Give me a complex pastry recipe over a simple cookie one any day. If you want cookies, you can eat my stash or make your own.”

  
“I might just take you up on that. I happen to be an excellent cookie maker.”

  
“Now that’s something I’ll take you up on.” Kara slowed, then stopped and turned left. “Okay. We’ll hit the diner first.” She drummed her hands on the steering wheel. Lena quickly realized Kara did that when she was nervous. “Okay,” Kara said. “I’ve been going to this diner since I was little.”

  
“And everyone knows you,” Lena supplied.

  
“Yes.”

  
“And they, more than likely, know were dating.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Okay. It’s not like they’re going to ask us to make out in the middle of the diner.” Kara cringed and tightened her hold on the steering wheel. “Are they?” Lena wasn’t necessary against it, but she wanted her first kiss with Kara to be at the house when they were alone.

  
“No, nothing like that, but M’gann and J’onn were very good friends with my parents, so, they will want to meet you and maybe have a cup of coffee with us, if they have time.”

  
“Kara.” Lena placed her hand on Kara’s thigh. “Relax. I am an actress after all.” Even as the words left her lips she wanted to pull them back, especially at the tight smile on Kara’s face. Shit. That hadn’t been what she meant to say. “That’s…”

  
Kara lifted Lena’s hand off and set it on the seat beside them. “Better save that for prying eyes.”

  
Well, fuck her life. Open mouth, insert foot.

  
They rest of the ride was meet in silence that was just verging on uncomfortable when Kara pulled into a semi-packed diner and parked.

  
“Kara, wait.” Lena pulled on her arm to keep her in the truck. “Please, look at me.” Kara did, but held up her hand to stop whatever Lena was going to say.

  
“We might have another problem,” Kara said.

  
“What do you mean?” What now? And she’d woken up in a semi-good mood.

  
“My parents are here.” She shook her head. “Eliza and Jeremiah.” She pointed to a red truck a few spaces down. “That’s their truck.”

  
“Oh. So, how do you want to play this?” She squeezed Kara’s arm tightly.

  
“First, we’re going to get out and second, we’re going to walk in. By now they’ve already saw us. We’ll have to eat with them.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Look, I know this is probably uncomfortable for you, but I haven’t saw them in a couple of months.”

  
“No, Kara, no, that’s not it. I’m fine. Everything is fine.” Lena took a deep breath, then leaned across the seat and kissed Kara on the cheek, lingering for a minute, savoring the moment. When she pulled back she’d finally been able to leave Kara speechless. “I would love to meet your parents.”

  
“Okay,” Kara finally said.

  
“Okay.”

  
Lena was finally proud of herself, when Kara walked around the truck and opened the door for her. Once Kara shut the door, Lena slipped her hand into Kara’s and let her lead her into the diner. When the bell rung, and they walked inside it seemed like everyone stopped and stared at them. Kara nodded at a few people and waved at others but strode through the diner like she owned it. That was incredibly sexy and the view of her ass in those jeans wasn’t bad either.

  
Lena was torn out of her thoughts when Kara stopped at a table and pulled her up beside her. So, these were Kara’s adoptive parents.

  
“Sweetheart,” Jeremiah said and stood then engulfed Kara into a hug, followed by Eliza.

  
“I hope you don’t mind,” Eliza said. “Alex told us you were going to be in town today.”

  
“Of course not. I’ve missed you both. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy.” Kara sat down then patted the seat beside her for Lena. “Eliza, Jeremiah, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Lena. Lena, Eliza and Jeremiah.”

  
Lena smiled when Eliza grasped her hands. “It’s so good to meet you. I can’t say we know a lot about you, but we both trust Kara’s judgement and you two do make a lovely couple.”

  
“What my wife is trying to say is welcome to the family.”

  
“Oh, thank you.” Lena didn’t know what to say to that. They both seemed like lovely people, she only hoped they didn’t ask to many personal questions.

  
“I can already tell you make our Kara happy. All we want for our girls is to be healthy and happy. Now that Kara’s found you we just have to help Alex with her love life,” Eliza said.

  
“Actually,” Kara pipped up. “I do believe Alex is hiding a secret girlfriend from us.”

  
Lena relaxed into the seat while they talked about Alex and her lack of a dating life. She scanned the menu but when Kara recommended the pecan pancakes she took her word for it. that did sound lovely.

  
“So, Lena, how are you liking Kara’s homestead?” Jeremiah asked.

  
“It’s lovely. Even nicer than what Kara described. The view is breathtaking. Like a little piece of heaven.”

  
“She worked her ass off, fixing that place off. I’ve never seen someone so determined. She’s made us very proud. Both our girls have. Now, we have you to get to know. Kara would have never brought you here if she wasn’t serious about you.”

  
Lena hoped her expression was a happy one, but, even though she’d only known Kara for such a short period of time she wished all of this was real. “Thank you,” was what she said.

  
Talk ceased when their food was delivered, and Lena enjoyed every single bite of her pancakes. She hadn’t eaten like this in years and savored every bite. “That was delicious.”

  
“Then Kara is going to have to bring you back sometime.”

  
Lena looked up at the new voice. A tall black man dressed in a pair of coveralls and a long-sleeve black shirt smiled at her.

  
“J’onn,” Kara said. “It’s so good to see you.” Kara jumped up and engulfed him in a hug before sitting back down. “This is Lena. Lena, J’onn.”

  
J’onn nodded at Lena. “It’s nice to meet you. M’gann would have come out to meet you but she’s a bit under the weather.”

  
“Oh,” Eliza said. “Give her our love and when we’re done shopping we’ll stop back by and check in on her.”

  
“I’m sure she would love that and Kara, since you’re in town you can come pick up that hay you asked for last week. You have the key to the barn, just go in and get what you want.”

  
“Thanks, J’onn, I appreciate it.”

  
“Don’t act like you’re not paying for it. M’gann expects a case of your goat cheese by the end of the month. She wants to make some pastries with it.”

  
“The batch I have now should be ready in the next few days.”

  
“We look forward to it. I don’t want to keep you.”

  
“J’onn, wait,” Jeremiah said, standing. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

  
When they walked off, Lena realized quickly that they were left alone with Eliza.

  
“So, Lena, my husband won’t ask but I will, what do you have to offer our Kara?”

  
“Eliza,” Kara groaned.

  
“No, Kara, we trust your judgement and love you but it’s still a valid question.”

  
“Kara, it’s all right. It is a valid question.” Lena picked up her orange juice and took a sip to get her thoughts in order. She met Eliza’s eyes. “I’m not sure how to answer that. I care for your daughter and I have a good head on my shoulders. I have managed my money nicely and would be able to take care of her.”

  
“No, Lena. I don’t want to know what you have to offer her monetary. What do you have to offer her?”

  
Lena took a deep breath. “Me. That’s all I have to offer her. I can be emotionally stunted and I’m in therapy, but I’m not a cheater and I love fiercely, when I do love, and her trust in me would be locked away in a vault. I’m loyal to a fault but I do have walls that need to be brought down, but Kara has already torn a few down and is working on the rest. She has a way of worming her way into your heart.” She leaned on the table. “The only thing I have to offer her that she would take is my heart.” Lena felt a bit corny but had meant every word of it. She didn’t dare look at Kara, but she could feel her gaze on her. When Kara kissed her cheek, Lena closed her eyes and enjoyed the contact. When she opened her eyes, Eliza was still looking at her.

  
“That’s good enough for me.”

  
With that Jeremiah came back, her and Kara bid their goodbyes. When they were back in their truck and headed toward J’onns house, Kara spoke up.

  
“Thank you for what you said in there and for the record, you have a lot to offer someone, Lena. You’re amazing and if it takes all the time you’re with me to make you realize it, then I’ll do my best to make you see what a catch you are.”

  
By the time they’d picked up the hay, and the animal’s feed, it was nearing noon and Lena was tired. She’d pitched in and helped load the trailer and she knew tomorrow she’d be sore. Doing her own stunts was quite different from loading feed onto the truck.

  
“Tired?” Kara asked, stopping at the stoplight.

  
“A little, but let’s get everything done today. I’ll worry about being sore tomorrow.”

  
Kara turned at the next light then pulled into a large parking lot. The building was single story and plain. There was a small sign that stated it was Grant Grocers. “Plain building.”

  
Kara laughed. “The outside is, but Cat keeps the inside impeccable. Don’t let the building fool you. Cat owns the grocery store, but she’s a fierce business woman and owns more real estate than anyone else in the state. She’s the one who recommended that I sell the trees off to help build the homestead. She was a good friend of my parents. If the Danvers had decided not to take me in Cat was the next choice.”

  
“So, she’s a mother figure.” Lena smirked when Kara’s cheeks pinkened. “Or?”

  
Kara turned to Lena. “I mean, yes, she’s very attractive and I consider her a mentor, but not so much a mother figure.”

  
“So, you have a thing for older women?”

  
“Not necessarily. I mean I’m dating you after all.”

  
Lena laughed. “We’ll that’s something.”

  
“But,” Kara sobered. “If anyone is going to question us it will be Cat. She loves me and only wants what’s best for me. She could, possibly, recognize you. She’s extremely observant.”

  
“That’s not good.”

  
Kara shrugged. “She would never say anything. I trust her with my life.”

  
It was a hard thing for Lena to give her trust to anyone, but Kara seemed to be another story. “I’ll rely on your judgement for this.”

  
“Let’s go. She’s probably been watching us and wondering what’s taking so long.”

  
Lena took a steadying breath and when Kara held her hand out Lena grasped it. Kara’s had was warm and comforting and Lena kept a tight hold of it when Kara opened the door and allowed Lena to walk in before her. The inside was well organized, clean, and smelled good. Something sweet but with a floral undertone. Her eyes swept the area, then stopped on a woman who was standing by an open door staring at them. The first thing she noticed was how beautiful the woman was. The second was that she knew how to dress and had excellent taste. This was no ordinary woman.

  
“That’s cat,” Kara whispered in her ear. “Let’s go say hi then we can get our shopping done. I’m hungry.”

  
The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Cat, but she followed behind Kara. She held back her jealousy when Kara ran the last few steps to her and threw her arms around the woman, lifting her off the ground.

  
“Cat,” Kara said. “It’s good to see you.” She set her back on her feet, then slipped her ballcap off. “And can I say you look quite fetching today.” She put her ballcap back on.

  
“Ever the charmer.” Cat cupped Kara’s cheek, then dropped it and turned to Lena. The way she was scrutinizing her, Lena felt like she was under a microscope. Then she held her hand out. “Cat Grant.”

  
Lena clasped her hand to be polite and squeezed just a bit. “Lena.”

  
Cat didn’t let her hand go, just kept staring at her. “I see. Lena with no last name.” She dropped her hand and Kara handed her a wipe for her hands. “Kara, sweetheart, I had Adam gather the things you wanted. He had to leave, but everything is stacked on cart in the back. The deer you gave us earlier in the season will take care of cost.”

  
“You’re the best, Cat. I’ve got one more hunting trip to get in. If I get the chance, I’ll try and get another deer for you and the boys.” She held her hands up. “I make no promises, but I’ll try.”

  
“That’s all you can do.” She looked from Kara to Lena. “So, you’re dating?” She slipped her glasses off and tapped the ear against her leg.

  
Kara slipped her arm around Lena’s waist and pulled her flush against her side. “You bet,” Kara said.

  
“We are.” Lena gripped the hand that was around her waist.

  
“Huh.” She slipped her glasses on. “You two, my office now.”

  
Lena gulped but they followed Cat into her office, which was painted white and looked like something out of a New York City office, rather than in the middle of nowhere Montana. When Kara shut the door, Cat picked up a paper from her desk then slapped it back down.

  
Lena stepped closer and frowned. Did they have to pick such an unattractive photo of her? Really, she was dead. They could have tried harder. “I had heard she died,” Lena said, letting a bit of her Irish accent slip through. Something she would never allow with Kieran. “Such a shame. She was a good actress.”

  
“The first thing you should know about me Lena,” Cat said with the emphasis on Lena. “Is that I’m not an idiot. I love the people around here but some of them aren’t the sharpest tools in the shed. I am. I must admit it’s an excellent disguise. You look much better with dark hair.”

  
“What are you talking about?” Lena asked, but Kara shook her head. Were they not even going to try and fake their way out of it? What kind of hold did Cat have over Kara?

  
“Cat.”

  
“Kara, I’m not going to say anything. Did you really think you’d be able to fool me? Now, I’m not sure why your,” she made quotation marks, “Dead, but I won’t say anything. You mean the world to me, Kara and I would never to anything to jeopardize that. So, why are you dead? Do I have to worry about someone coming here and causing trouble?”

  
“I don’t think so,” Lena bit out. “My stalker tried to kill me. The detective working my case thought this would be the best plan.”

  
“I see. I assume you pretended to date because Alex would have never believed you invited a friend to stay with you.”

  
Kara laughed. “You bet. I wasn’t expecting to run into Eliza and Jeremiah though.”

  
Cat waved her hand in the air. “I’m sure it wasn’t hard for them to believe it.”

  
“What do you mean?” Kara rocked back on her heels.

  
“Kara, really? The sexual tension rolling off you two is suffocating. Good grief. You may not be dating, but there is something there.” She sat down in her chair. “Get out. Go do your shopping but stop back here before you leave.”

  
Kara leaned across the desk and kissed Cat on the cheek, a little to close to her lips for Lena’s comfort, but she didn’t have any say. When Kara pulled back, and walked to the door, Cat winked at Lena.

  
Instead of throwing the cat sculpture by the door at Cat, Lena lead the way out, then stopped while Kara went to get a cart. She tensed when Cat spoke up behind her.

  
“Don’t hurt her, or I will make you life a living hell. I’m not an amateur like your stalker. I never miss.”

  
Lena didn’t even bother to address Cat and after a moment she heard the door shut behind her.

  
“Ready?” Kara’s grin was infectious.

  
“You bet. What staples did Cat have ready?”

  
“Rice, beans, flour, cornmeal, sugar, oats and hopefully the big bag of chocolate chips I asked her to get in. Oh, and I had her throw in a few cases of canned crushed tomatoes. I like to use them for chili.” Lena walked silently beside Kara as she pushed the flat cart through the aisles. Everything from boxes of tortilla chips to a case of Chips Ahoy chunky cookies found its way onto it. “I know what you’re thinking, but I have most of my staples and vegetables in the cellar. These are just snacks that I can’t readily make when there’s five feet of snow outside. Last winter was almost four months. If I needed to, I could have gotten out, but I didn’t need to. Nor want to. I had everything I needed. You’re welcome to pick up whatever you want. If you don’t have to stay the entire time, I’ll eat it.”

  
“I’m happy with everything you’ve got.”

  
“All right. Let’s head to the dairy aisle. I usually just get a variety of cheeses, but you’re welcome to get whatever. Remember I make my own goat cheese, so we don’t have to worry about that and of course, we’ll have goat milk. I normally don’t by gallons of cow’s milk, but I’ll pick up a five-gallon bucket of powdered milk. It’s fine for smoothies and I don’t eat a lot of cereal, so if you want any of that we can get it.”

  
“I am a fan of raisin bran, but I don’t need a case.”

  
“We can pick one up. It won’t hurt, and we need to get Fluffy’s food. We’ll head to that aisle next.”

  
Lena went along with Kara’s shopping, which seemed to bring her quite a bit of joy. She wasn’t going to mention Cat’s observation, if Kara wasn’t. If it was that obvious to Cat, why couldn’t they just admit it to themselves?

  
“Earth to Lena.”

  
“Sorry.”

  
“No problem. Is this okay for Fluffy? It’s what I bought her before.”

  
Lena eyed the Friskies and had always wanted Fluffy to have the best, but Kara was trying, and Lena knew a few months of the subpar food wouldn’t kill her, but there had to be some compromise. “Can we get a case of the food I normally get her, so we can wean her off it. I don’t want her to get sick.”

  
“Of course.” Kara picked up four cases of can food, then agreed to get Fluffy the hard food that she was used to eating. “I think that’s all. Are you sure you don’t need anything else? Anything? I wasn’t planning on coming back into town. At least not for a few weeks. Not unless I have too.” Kara bit her lip then eyed the cart and Lena.

  
“I’m good. So, will the food be all right if we get lunch?”

  
“Yep. That’s why I brought the cooler for the cheese and the ice cream.”

  
When they finally made it to the items Cat already had ready for her, Lena was shocked to see the amount of food there was.

  
“Cat,” Kara groaned and turned to the woman. “This is too much.”

  
“Don’t be silly. I know you’ll put it all to good use. Come here.” She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. “Is it still all right for Carter to come visit next week?”

  
“Yes. You know he’s always welcome to stay with me for a few days.”

  
“Good.” Cat turned to Lena. “Lena.”

  
“Cat.”

  
With that Cat turned and walked back to her office.

  
“She’s fierce,” Lena said.

  
“That she is.”

  
“Who’s Carter?”

  
“Cat’s fifteen-year-old son.” Kara clapped her hands. “Let’s get all this loaded and get out of here. I’m starving, but I’m also tired. Would you be opposed to just grabbing some food and taking it home to eat? I know for a fact M’gann’s to-go lasagna stays warm the entire way home and we can get some garlic bread and a gallon of her sweet tea and maybe some chocolate cake for dessert.”

  
Lena stopped with her hands on the side of the truck bed. “Can we get carrot cake?” Kara’s smile was blinding.

  
“Yes, Lena, yes we can.”

  
Lena climbed into the truck and as soon as Kara was seated beside her she leaned across the seats and took a hold of Kara’s face and kissed her cheek, then ran her fingers down Kara’s neck. “We need to talk about what Cat mentioned in her office.”

  
Kara leaned their foreheads together. “We do, but I’m not ready for that talk in my truck. When we get home?”

  
“When we get home.”

  
It wasn’t until they were halfway home that Lena realized that Carter would be staying with Kara next week. “Where does Carter usually sleep when he stays with you?”

  
“The guest room,” Kara answered then drummed her hands on the steering wheel. “I didn’t even think about that.”

  
“Well,” Lena said, “I wouldn’t be opposed to sharing a bed with you. I mean, we did it once before and we did say we wouldn’t be opposed to more cuddling. And we survived.”

  
“That’s true. We did.”

  
“So, when Carter comes to visit, I’ll be staying in your room?”

  
“Yep. It’s a good plan. And,” Kara drummed her hands faster. “If we needed to test the theory, considering we only have that one night to go on, before he stays, we could always start the experiment sooner.”

  
Lena couldn’t hold back her smile. “Like tonight?” Kara was adorable when she was nervous.

  
“You’re pretty smart, Lena. No wonder you’re an award-winning actress you have lots of good ideas.”

  
Lena laughed then reached across the seat when Kara took one hand off the steering wheel and intertwined their fingers.

The quiet was comfortable and the feel of Kara’s hand in hers felt right. Too right for them not to do something about it.

No matter how uncomfortable the conversation would be when they got home they were already halfway there. Maybe she should just kiss her and get if over with. Any first kiss with Kara would be perfect no matter where or when it happened. It needed to happen soon because the anticipation was killing her.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter update.  
> I read through this twice but I could have missed something.

Lena was relaxed on the couch with a cup of tea waiting for Kara to finish with her shower. They hadn’t talked much since arriving from town. Dinner was quiet but not uncomfortable and the cake was amazing, but Lena couldn’t help but feel apprehensive.

  
They were going to talk.

  
It was scary and exciting at the same time. She rubbed Fluffy’s head and sipped her tea. The house was warm, but Kara had said the temperature outside would continue to steadily drop and snow was expected at the end of the week. Only a few inches Kara had said with a couple of feet forecasted in a couple of weeks. Tomorrow Kara was going to show her the animals and how to take care of them, but first they had to get through tonight.

  
Her relationships in the past had never been serious and the fact that she already _felt_ something for Kara was a new but not unwanted feeling. It was just fast. Maybe too fast, but she couldn’t help but want it. Whatever _it_ was. Eventually, though, she’d be going back to her life. Enjoying spending time with Kara was one thing, falling in love with her was quite another. That she couldn’t allow for herself.

  
“You okay?”

  
Lena jumped and smiled at Kara’s grin. “Just thinking.” Did Kara look good in everything she wore? The sweatpants hung low on her hips and the grey tank top hugged her upper body. A sliver of toned abs peeked out between the two. Lena shook her head to clear it but didn’t miss the interest on Kara’s face.

  
“So,” Lena said. “We were going to talk.”

  
“Yes.” Kara scooped Fluffy up and cuddled set her at the end of the couch before sitting down beside Lena.

  
Kara smelled like a combination of sunshine, sexy, and forever. It was a dangerous combination. Lena finished her tea and set the cup on the coffee table before adjusting herself on the couch to face Kara.

  
“You look really nervous,” Kara said. “It’s just me.”

  
“I know it’s just you and that’s the problem. You’re so…” Lena pointed at Kara, who’s nose was scrunched up. “Hot.”

  
“Oh.” Kara laid her hand atop Lena’s. “I think you are as well. I believe that’s why we’re talking.”

  
Kara’s eyes conveyed nothing but reassurance and instantly put Lena at ease.

  
“I’m not sure what’s going on here and I know what’s going on here if that makes sense,” Lena finally said. “I don’t know how long I’m going to be here and I don’t want to get so caught up in something that I can’t leave. I like you, Kara, a lot and there’s no doubt that I’m attracted to you. I just…”

  
“You don’t want to date?” Lena nodded. “I agree.”

  
Lena’s eyes widened. “You don’t?” Well, that was disappointing.

  
“I like you too, Lena. A lot.” Kara sighed. “We don’t know how long you’re going to be here and I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that scared me. I don’t want to fall for you and then you leave. We both know you will. This isn’t your life and I’m not a city girl. I’m afraid if we get our hopes up they’ll both get dashed.”

  
Everything she said was true, but Lena couldn’t help but be disappointed. Just like her life that this would stop before it even begun. She shivered when Kara touched her chin and turned her head to face her.

  
“That being said, I don’t think we’re going to be able to ignore this between us.” Kara licked her lips. “I’m not a one-night stand kind of woman, but life is short, and you are hot.”

  
“Wait.” Lena chuckled and held up her hand, eyeing Kara in disbelief. “Did you just make a Dr. Who reference?”

  
Kara blinked. “You’re a Dr. Who fan?” Her smile widened.

  
“Who isn’t?” Lena batted her eyes. “Are you a weeping angel, because I can’t take my eyes off you.” There was a beat of silence, then Kara lunged forward and captured Lena’s lips. The movement took her off guard, then a second later she came to her senses and returned the kiss. It was sloppy, but, oh so perfect and was better than she imagined. It was over way to fast. “Wow. That.” She slipped her hand behind Kara’s head and cupped her neck. Her body was on fire. “Dr. Who for the win.”

  
Kara chuckled. “You’ve got me now, Lena.”

  
She really wished she did. Lena leaned back and ran her fingers down Kara’s jaw. “I’m glad you did that, I’m not sure I would have had the guts too.”

  
“You’re nerdiness is sexy. Everything about you is sexy.” Kara groaned and laid her head back on the couch.

  
Her neck looked so inviting, so Lena did the only thing she could. She leaned forward and ran her tongue up it then nipped Kara’s jaw before tugging at her bottom lip and kissing her again. When she needed to catch her breath, she pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

  
“As much as I enjoyed that,” Kara said. “We need to talk about what we both expect from this.”

  
“I know.” Lena groaned and leaned back to her side of the couch.

  
Kara ran her hands along her thighs. “Okay.” She sighed. “Okay. This is more difficult than I expected it to be.”

  
Lena grabbed her hand. “I…”

  
“Why don’t we do this,” Kara said. “Just have fun and see what happens. No expectations. It’s not how I usually like things, but this is an entirely different situation. I won’t expect you to stay and you don’t have to expect me to ask you to when it’s time. We’re both adults.”

  
That wasn’t what she wanted to hear either, but she knew it was what needed to be said. They needed to be honesty with themselves about this situation. “Who enjoys cuddling.”

  
Kara licked her lips. “And kisses.”

  
Lena nodded. “Kisses and cuddling.”

  
“I could be persuaded,” Kara finally said. “I mean—”

  
“Oh my.” Lena relaxed. “You’re really cute when you’re flustered.”

  
“You make me feel all kinds of things, Lena. Things I’m not used to feeling.” She laid her head back on the couch and Lena scooted over and cuddled up to her side, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

  
“Good things I hope.” Lena laced their fingers together. This had not been what she expected when she’d first met Kara.

  
“Of course.” Kara rubbed her thumb along Lena’s hand. “I know Cat can be quite outspoken at times and I agree with her assessment, but I’m not ready for that step yet. I hope you’re not disappointed.”

  
“Not at all.” As much as Lena wanted to drag Kara to her bedroom and rip her clothes off, she knew it was too soon for that. As fast as they were moving though, that could happen as early as next week. Lena closed her eyes and just enjoyed being with Kara who made her feel warm and safe. Her eyes opened when Fluffy crawled into her lap and curled into a ball. This was sickeningly domestic, but Lena couldn’t bring herself to care.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m almost 30,000 words into my prompt for Super Santa Femslash and was able to bust out another chapter for this one. 
> 
> And for the record I realized this story is going to be a lot longer then I initially realized. So, we have a ways to go. 
> 
> I hadn’t imagined Cat being in this much of the story, but what Cat wants she gets. 
> 
> For those waiting for Alex, she should make her first appearance in the next few chapters.

The morning sun streamed through the slits in the curtains, casting a warmth over the room.

Kara enjoyed the stillness in the mornings, especially with Lena in her arms, but there was work to be done. She took a moment to appreciate the woman in her arms then slipped out from under Lena and out of the bed. After her morning routine she flipped on the coffee pot.

  
The last week had been a whirlwind and Lena had surprised her by taking well to working on the homestead, but Kara still liked to take care of the animals in the mornings herself. They knew her, and although they were friendly with Lena, Kara enjoyed her one on one time with them.

  
They’d fallen into a nice routine every day and every night they would go to bed. Together. In Kara’s bed. It wasn’t awkward in the least. In fact, it felt right, and it scared the daylights out of Kara. She’d never fallen for someone so fast in her life. Not even Lucy or Mike evoked these kinds of feelings in her. Though, she couldn’t argue that Lena did put a peep in her step.

  
She could imagine a life with Lena. A future. Kids. But every time those thoughts would arise she would push it down. Real life wasn’t a fantasy, and this felt like a fantasy. A dream.

  
She’d just downed her first cup of coffee when her phone vibrated on the counter. Cat.

  
“Good morning.”

  
“Kara, good morning. I just wanted to make sure it was all right for Carter to stay for the next couple of nights with you?”

  
Kara rolled her eyes. “You know it’s okay. What’s the real reason you called?”

  
“I’m worried about you.”

  
“I’m fine.” Kara sighed and grabbed a banana from the bowl and peeled it before taking a large bite.

  
“Are you?”

  
Kara swallowed. “No, but I’m trying not to worry about those things.”

  
“Oh, Kara, you can’t not think about them. What are you scared of? Talk to me. I know you have time.”

  
“I’m scared of loving her and being rejected.”

  
“Have you told her that?”

  
“No, we agreed not to get serious.”

  
Cat laughed. “You idiots. So, you’re planning to fail.”

  
“What? No. We must be realistic about this Cat. Lena’s life is glamour and glitz.”

  
“Stop right there,” Cat said. “Kara, you’re an amazing woman and anyone would be lucky you picked them, but if you really like her, don’t hold yourself back. Go for it. What do you really have to lose?”

  
“My heart.”

  
“Sweetie, what are you risking if you don’t go for it?”

  
Kara stared out the window at the snow slowly falling. “My heart.”

  
“Exactly.”

  
“But, Cat, she agreed with everything. I can’t just change things now. I won’t go back on my word.”

  
“You’re stubborn, Danvers, I’ll give you that.”

  
“Why would she stay when the others didn’t?”

  
“Now, we get to the route of the problem.” Cat grew quiet. “They weren’t for you, Kara. Sometimes the people in our lives are only meant to be for a moment. They were never good enough for you.”

  
“I loved them.” And she had. Lucy and Mike would always hold a piece of her heart and she wasn’t sure she had it in her to give it away again. Falling in love wasn’t in her cards this winter.

  
“Oh, honey, I know you did. They were idiots. Even bigger ones then you. Kara, I’ve learned that sometimes the risks are worth it. Look at me. I moved here, and it was one of the best things I’ve ever done. Yes, it hurt and there were growing pains, but look at me now. I survived and so will you. Even if it doesn’t work out, which it might not, you’ll still have all of us, Kara and I, for one, am not going anywhere. That I can promise.”

  
Kara sighed. “I love you, you know.”

  
“I love you, too.”

  
“You’ve given me a lot to think about, Cat and I will think about it.”

  
“I know you will, and I also know you’ll overthink things. If you want to kiss her, kiss her.”

  
“Yes,” Kara squeaked.

  
“What was that?”

  
“I…” Kara swallowed. “We have kissed. I kissed her. We’re past that hurdle.”

  
“I see. What else? I’m listening.”

  
“Since that day we were in town we’ve been sharing a bed together. It’s nice. She’s nice.”

  
“You like her in your bed.”

  
“Yes, Cat, I do.” Kara finished her coffee then washed her cup.

  
“You do realize your relationship with her is already on a better path than my second marriage with Keith, don’t you?”

  
Kara laughed.

  
“Kara, I’m serious. You two haven’t known each other that long, but you’re already that comfortable with each other. That says something. Good lord, it wasn’t until David and I had been dating for almost six months before I let him spend the night. Even then, I wasn’t sure and look what happened. Divorce number one.”

  
“I…” Cat was right. Of course, she was. Lena was comfortable. Kara felt comfortable with her. “You’ve got me there.”

  
“I’m always right. Just ask Carter.”

  
Kara glanced at her watch. “I hate to cut this short, but I need to take care of the animals then deliver J’onns goat cheese.”

  
“Be careful, Kara and please think about what I’ve said.”

  
“I will. I won’t be here when you drop Carter off, please go easy on Lena.”

  
Cat huffed. “What do you take me for, Kara? Wait, don’t answer that.”

  
“You be careful, too.”

  
“I will. I love you.”

  
“I love you, too.”

  
Kara ended the call then slipped her phone in her pocket. Besides her family, Cat was always in her corner and she could never fault her for that. She just hoped Lena knew what she’d be getting into when Cat arrived. Kara could warn her, but where would the fun be in that? If she had to have a heart to heart with Cat, so would Lena.

___________________________________  
  
Lena stretched and yawned before standing from the couch and petting Fluffy on the head. She had to give Kara credit, Fluffy did look good in her gray and white sweater Kara had made for her a few days ago.

  
The snow was falling at a greater clip, and she was trying not to worry about Kara, but it was hard. Even knowing Kara knew what she was doing didn’t help to ease her mind. It had been an hour since she last looked at the clock. Kara had told her that morning that she would be back around two. It was only eleven thirty.

  
After waking and checking on the animals, per Kara’s advice, Lena had made a batch of chocolate chip cookies and explored the house. Kara had told her she didn’t mind her being nosy, but with Kara gone for the day, Lena didn’t feel like such a creep actually exploring it.

  
The computer in Kara’s office was tempting, but she wasn’t ready to face her reality, so she bypassed the second floor all together. Not yet, at least. She wasn’t clueless to what was happening, she just didn’t want to deal with it. Maggie would call Kara if something changed, and if she waited for that call every day, she would be miserable. No matter how distracting Kara was.

  
And distracting she was. It was torture being wrapped in her arms every night and just sleeping. The kisses had been nice and just one touch of Kara’s hand on her skin set her on fire. It was such a delicious way to be, if not a little bit of a punishment.

  
From that first night in the hotel room, Lena had been a goner. Being in Kara’s arms was the best nights of sleep she’d ever had even though Kara’s mattress could use an upgrade.

  
She swiped a cookie and ate it in two bites. If she didn’t stop she’d have them all eaten by the time that Kara got home.

  
Lena approached the stove and stirred the soup she’d put on an hour ago. It was just a basic vegetable soup, but it was one of Lena’s comfort foods. A plate of covered cornbread was on the counter. For that, Lena had to rummage through one of Kara’s well-used cookbooks. It was simple, but she hoped Kara liked it.

  
At the sound of tires on the gravel, Lena perked up and approached the front door, when it opened, and a young boy walked in followed by Cat Grant.

  
Cat pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head. “Carter, this is Lena. Lena, my son, Carter.”

  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Lena said. Kara had said Carter would be by sometime today. She hoped he liked vegetable soup as well.

  
“You too,” Carter said, then proceeded to the guest room. A couple of minutes later he was back, kissed Cat on the cheek, then told them he was going to check on the animals.

  
When the door shut, her and Cat were still standing by the front door.

  
“So,” Lena said, and Cat rolled her eyes.

  
Cat took her scarf and coat off and hung then up, before taking off her shoes and walking into the living room. “You don’t have to stand by the door,” Cat said.

  
Lena bit back the words on her tongue and turned to join her, only to see her walk into the kitchen. Lena hurried to catch up with her. The little flames of jealousy that rose up when Cat made herself at home, was threatening to engulf her. For Kara, she would have to keep her cool.

  
“Cookies and dinner. Oh, dear, I hope Carter isn’t going to be disturbing date night.” Cat said, before nibbling on a cookie.

  
“Don’t be absurd.” Lena crossed her arms and called on all her acting ability to get through this conversation. “It’s the least I can do for her.”

  
“You mean, besides sleeping in her bed every night,” Cat deadpanned.

  
Lena dropped her arms. “If you have something to say, just say it.”

  
“I’m not sure I like you, but Kara does, so I’ll respect her opinion. However, I meant it when I said not to hurt her, though.” Cat tilted her head. “Now I see, she might not be the only one to get hurt.”

  
“I don’t know what you’re taking about.”

  
“Don’t be obtuse, Lena. It doesn’t suit you.” Cat finished her cookie, then poured herself a cup of coffee. “Join me at the table.”

  
Lena didn’t want to but decided not to make a big deal about this. “What do you want, Cat?”

  
“I’m going to tell you the same as I told Kara.” Cat dunked her cookie in her coffee then took a bite. “These cookies are good, Kara will appreciate that.”

  
“Cat.”

  
“Sometimes the risk is worth it, Lena. Not always, but sometimes.” Cat dabbed at her lips.

  
Lean turned away from Cat’s gaze. The last person she wanted to talk to this about was Cat. “So, you can run and tell Kara what I said.”

  
“Don’t be stupid. Yes, Kara is my priority, but this involves both of you. Tell me something, Lena? And I want you to answer without thinking. Whatever pops in your head. Can you do that?”

  
“Maybe.”

  
“Could you ever live this life?”

  
“Maybe.” She closed her eyes when the truth hit her in the face. Maybe she could live this life? It wasn’t the answer she wanted to say and by the look on Cat’s face it wasn’t the answer she wanted.

  
“Maybe isn’t good enough. Kara deserves a yes. My advice to you is until you’re ready to say yes, don’t take that next step with her. It would only end up hurting you both.”

  
“What next step? Sex or love?” Lena ran her fingers through her hair and for the first time noticed the bag Cat was carrying. “How did you get a K-Dan bag? I’ve been trying to get one for the last three years to no avail.” A change in subject was in order.

  
Cat narrowed her eyes at Lena but answered. “A dear friend.” Cat finished her cookie. “Have you explored the house yet?” She brushed her hands on the napkin.

  
Lena blushed. “Some, but I stayed away from the second floor. I didn’t want to be tempted by the computer.”

  
“I see.” Cat drummed her fingers on the table top. “Have you talked to Kara about what’s going on in your life?”

  
“Like what?” Lena stood and poured herself a cup of coffee then set back down.

  
“Like your stalker and almost dying. Those things?”

  
Lena sipped her coffee. “No. I don’t want to think about all that right now. It’s not the right time.”

  
“When is the right time, Lena? Even if you don’t want to think about it, it’s still happening and will continue to happen.” Cat pursed her lips. “It must have been scary.”

  
“It was, but not in the way you’re thinking. It just pissed me off. How dare this person think they have the right to dictate my life.” She  shook her head. “It disrupted my life.”

  
“I would be upset as well. Do you have a plan for when he’s caught? To go home I mean.”

  
“No. Haven’t given it much thought.”

  
“Everyone thinks you’re dead, Lena. That’s a big deal.”

  
Lena slammed her hand on the table. “You think I don’t know that. Everything I’ve worked for is gone. Sure, when I come back to life, some will be happy, but the majority of my fans will be pissed. Pissed that I would dare to stomp on their feelings.”

  
“And your mother,” Cat pushed.

  
“My mother,” Lena spat. “Doesn’t give a damn about me. I’m sure she’s probably dancing on my grave by now.” She didn’t want to think about her funeral, but by now, it had to of taken place. It had been over a week since she died. “This conversation is better with alcohol, but it’s too early for that.”

  
“It was a beautiful ceremony.”

  
Lena jerked her head around to Cat. “How did you see it?”

  
“It was televised, Lena.”

  
“Oh.” That she hadn’t expected. Probably Lucy, her agent, had something to do with it. It was one thing faking your death to get away from your life, it was quite another being forced to.

  
“You have a lot to work through and I know from first-hand experience that Kara is a wonderful listener.” Cat finished her coffee and stood. Lena followed. “Sex without love is just sex. If you can separate the two, then love, Lena, that’s the line. Don’t cross that line until you can give Kara a yes.”

  
Lena stood in silence until the front door shut. She made her way quickly to the window and watched Cat hug and kiss Carter then get in her truck and drive off.

  
Cat had hit a nerve and she knew it. How would she even begin to incorporate herself back into her old life. She’d make a list later. Cat was right about one thing, no matter how far back she wanted to push her old life it was still happening around her, even if she wasn’t there to witness it.

  
A few minutes later the door opened, and Carter walked in. They stood staring at each other. Lena really hoped Kara wasn’t late. What in the world would she have to talk about with a teenager?

___________________________________  
  
Kara cut the engine after parking. She’d been gone longer then she’d planned. M’gann was at the restaurant so Kara helped J’onn with a few things around his house. He was a good friend of her parents and had stepped in when her dad had died. Between him and Jeremiah, Kara couldn’t ask for better men to fill the role her father left behind.

  
The trade was hay for goat cheese, but J’onn had insisted and now Kara was the owner of twelve jars of apple preserves. She couldn’t wait to try some on pancakes the next morning. She had a feeling Lena would enjoy it as well. She knew Carter would.

  
The call from Cat earlier had gone like she expected. Cat hadn’t given anything away about her talk with Lena, but Kara hadn’t expected her too. The only thing she said was Lena wasn’t as bad as she first expected. That was high praise from Cat.

  
Kara got out and hefted the crate under her arm and opened the door with her other. She spied Carter and Lena on the couch. They seemed in deep conversation.

  
“I’m home,” Kara called out, then stopped and sniffed the air. Cookies and something hearty. “What’s that smell.” Her stomach flipped at Lena making her dinner. This felt way to domestic, but in a good way.

  
Carter jumped up and took the crate from Kara. “Cookies,” Carter said. “And vegetable soup. It was so good, Kara.”

  
“I can’t wait to try it.” She walked to the couch then leaned down and peeked Lena on the lips. “I hope Cat wasn’t too hard on you.”

  
“Not at all.” Lena stood, grasped Kara’s hand and pulled her toward the kitchen. They stopped over the threshold and caught Carter with a spoon in his mouth and an open jar in his hand.

  
“Don’t put that spoon back in there. Share with the rest of us.” Kara took the jar then smothered some preserves on a piece of cornbread. “So good.” She held it out to Lena who took a bite.

  
“That is good. Do you have time to eat, or do you want help checking the animals?” Lena asked.

  
“I’ll help,” Carter said.

  
Kara smiled at Carter’s enthusiasm. He was a great kid. “We’ll check the animals then I’ll eat.”

  
“I’m going to head out,” Carter said, leaving them alone in the kitchen.

  
Kara reached for Lena and pulled her into a hug. The other woman melted in her arms. “I missed you today.” She had decided on the drive home to be a little brave.

  
“I missed you, too.” Lena kissed her neck, causing Kara to shiver. “Carter and I have already decided on Rummy tonight for our game.”

  
“Sounds good.” Kara slipped her hands underneath Lena’s shirt and ran her hands up and down Lena’s back. Her skin was soft compared to Kara’s. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

  
“I’m not going anywhere.”

  
Just the feel of Lena’s lips on hers was enough to drive her wild. She deepened the kiss and moaned when Lena broke free and nipped her ear. “As much as I would love to continue this, Carter is waiting for you.” Lena backed up and slipped her hands in her pockets. “And just think, there is a floor between your bedroom and the guestroom. Whatever shall we get up to tonight.” She backed out of the kitchen slowly.

  
Kara hung her head when Lena walked out of the kitchen. Lena was starting a game that Kara definitely wanted to play. But, work came first. She popped the last of the cornbread in her mouth, grabbed an apple, then smacked Lena on the ass as she passed by her and then strode out the front door.

The cold bit into her skin and she tilted her head back as the snow fell. This was home and she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

  
She laughed then walked to the barn. Once inside she patted Krypto on the nose, gave her the apple then headed in the direction that Carter’s laughs were coming from.  
She leaned against a pillar as she watched Carter bouncing around inside Mavis and Mabel’s pen.

She pulled out her phone and took a few photos. One to send to Cat and one to post on Instagram later. She loved Carter like a little brother and he was always a joy to have around. His dad was a dick, and Kara never minded when he would spend his dad’s weekend with her. Her and Cat had started the routine a few years ago and there was nothing that would make Kara change that. Not even a beautiful woman waiting in her living room for her. She would have plenty of time with Lena, but right now Carter needed her more.

  
“Boy,” she said, standing tall and crossing her arms. Carter glanced at her. “It’s time to earn your keep.”

  
Carter blinked at her then cracked up laughing, holding onto his sides, he fell onto the ground with the goats jumped around him.

  
“I see how it is.” She dropped her arms then laughed along with him before opening the gate and joining in on the fun.

A little play never hurt anyone, she decided. Besides, play with Carter now, then an entirely different kind of play with Lena later.

If there was one thing she learned running a homestead it was patience. She had an infinite amount of patience. Anything worth having was worth waiting for and she only had a handful of hours to wait for Lena. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while but it’s been a busy few months for me. I should get back to my weekly schedule for next week. 
> 
> This chapter is short and sort of a filler, but we get our first look at Alex.

Kara hummed as she put the finishing touches on Fluffy’s latest sweater. It was burgundy and cream and would look fabulous on her.

  
The last week hadn’t gone as she expected after Carter left, but she was enjoying getting to know Lena more. They got along on almost every level and Kara was finding it harder and harder not to fall for her. She feared it would be a losing battle, but it was one she was going to continue to fight.

  
It was fun teaching Lena about the homestead, but to Lena they were lessons and to Kara it was her life. It stayed on the forefront of Kara’s mind all the time that Lena would eventually leave.

  
Cat had given her yet another heart to heart when she’d picked Carter up and although she loved Cat and respected her pep talks, at this point, there was nothing that could convince her not to keep going with Lena. It was inevitable. They both knew it.

  
She shook out the sweater.

  
“Come here, Fluff.”

  
She easily put the sweater on her then lifted her phone and took several photos so she could upload them to her Instagram account. Fluffy was becoming just as popular as her goats were.

  
“Meow.”

  
“All right. Let’s get you fed, and breakfast started. Your mommy will be up shortly.”  
Once in the kitchen, Kara started on French toast and had just piled the last piece on the plate when a noise outside drew her attention. A beat later, a red head came into her line of sight out the kitchen window.

  
“Shit. It’s Alex, Fluffy. Shit.” She wasn’t supposed to be here for a couple more weeks. Kara knew it wasn’t something serious or Alex would have called her. Kara took her apron off, raced to the front door and swung the door open before Alex could even knock.

  
“Wow. Would you look at that service.” Alex walked in, slipped her boots off, then headed toward the kitchen.

  
Kara shut the door then followed behind her. “Is there something you needed, Alex?” Kara rushed to the counter and slapped Alex’s hand when she tried to add another piece of French toast to her already growing pile. “Leave some for Lena.”

  
“Oh. Lena.” Alex snickered then plopped down at the kitchen table. “Your girlfriend that I’ve never met or seen a picture of. That girlfriend. Your “secret” girlfriend.”

  
Kara groaned, but ignored her. This could go one of two ways with Alex. Either she would like Lena or not and Kara would know within the first couple minutes of them meeting. “I mean it, don’t eat anymore. I’m going to go get Lena.”

  
Not waiting for a reply, Kara walked toward the stairs then took them two at a time up to her bedroom. Lena was still sprawled out on the bed, but she’d pushed the sheets away and there was a tantalizing amount of skin on display.

  
Kara carefully climbed on the bed and crawled toward her, stopping when she reached Lena’s stomach then leaned down and licked the skin above her belly button before making her way up and kissing Lena on the cheek. “It’s time to get up.”

  
“No.” Lena swatted her hands away. “Five more minutes.”

  
“We don’t have five minutes.”

  
Lena cracked one eye open. “Why. Oh, God, is Cat back.”

  
Kara laughed. “Nope.” She flopped back on her back, knowing she would enjoy Lena’s reaction. “My sisters here.” A beat later, Lena flew out of bed.

  
“What?”

  
The panic on her face was actually cute. “She’s downstairs eating our French toast.”

  
Lena stopped bouncing with one leg in her jeans and narrowed her eyes. “The cinnamon French toast we had last week?”

  
“Yep.” Lena had fallen in love with it.

  
“With the brown sugar glaze?”

  
Kara slipped her hands behind her head and enjoyed the view of Lena half naked. “One and the same.”

  
“That…that…She Devil.”

  
Kara nodded along as Lena continued on her tirade. When Lena was dressed, Kara jumped up and pulled her into her arms. “We’ll do fine. At the beginning we didn’t even know each other when I lied to Alex and now, we do.” She snaked her arms around Lena’s waist and slipped her hands underneath her t-shirt. It was the one that Kara had made for her with a print of Kara and Fluffy in matching red paisley sweaters. She hadn’t expected Lena to like it, but she’d worn it twice already and Kara had only made it five days ago.

  
Lena sighed and sunk into Kara’s embrace. “You’re right. We’ve got this.”

  
“That’s the spirit.” Kara walked away then slapped Lena’s ass. “We do have this.”

  
When they walked into the kitchen and looked at Alex, Kara was sure they didn’t have this. Or at least, Lena wouldn’t. There were only two pieces of French toast left on the counter. She looked at Alex and her plate with two more pieces of French toast then to Lena, who seemed to be keeping her composer.

  
She had just opened her mouth so say something when Lena marched across the kitchen, and as she walked by Alex grabbed her plate then slapped the last two pieces from the counter on top of Alex’s then sat down at the table across for Alex.

Lena took her time pouring the brown sugar glaze over the French toast, with a smirk on her face, then dug her fork in and took a big bite. The entire time her eyes never left Alex, who still held her empty fork in her hand.

  
“Well, fuck,” Alex said, then glanced at Kara. “I like her.”

  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a hundred percent happy with this chapter and that’s why I didn’t post it last Sunday. I also had to prepare my proposal for my next original romance for my publisher.
> 
> Now, one thing I wanted to clear up and I’m not sure how some may feel about it. I never stated for a fact who Alex’s girlfriend was. Going forward, since they won’t be in a lot of chapters (Kara and Lena will be snowed in), I decided to go with a rare pair. I’m a big fan of Sanvers, just not for this story. If you’re not a fan of this pair, that’s fine, just remember this is primarily a Supercorp story so you won’t have to see much of them. If you are a fan, let me know if you would like to see more of them and I’ll add more some where. 
> 
> We’re also starting to get into the chapters where Lena is going to have to deal with her death. So, angst.

Lena sat beside Kara on the couch after breakfast and cradled her cup of tea in her hands. For the last thirty minutes Kara and Alex had been talking about Kara’s homestead and what more she needed to do to winterize it.

  
Alex hadn’t been what she was expecting at all. Of course, she’d seen pictures of her. Kara had pictures scattered everywhere throughout her home, but nothing compared to her in the flesh. Although, she was the total opposite of Kara, their bond was obvious.

  
So far, Alex hadn’t asked her a direct question, but Lena knew her time was coming. For one, Kara still hadn’t feed the animals this morning, and two, Alex kept throwing glances her way. Lena shifted on the couch but dared not to move too much for fear that Kara would move the hand she had settled on Lena’s thigh as soon as they’d sat down.

  
“Earth to Lena.” Kara waved her hand in front of Lena’s face.

  
“Sorry.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and tangled their fingers together. “I was lost in thought.”

  
“Kara, shouldn’t you go feed the animals,” Alex said.

  
“I…”

  
“Kara, go feed them. You’re already thirty minutes late. Go.” Lena lightly kissed her on the lips and shooed her away.

  
When the front door shut behind Kara, Alex clapped her hands so hard Lena almost dropped her tea.

  
“Just the two of us.”

  
Lena finished her tea than set the empty cup on the coffee table and took a deep breath. “Alex, say what ever it is you’ve been wanting to say since you walked in this morning.”

  
“No beating around the bush?”

  
“No.”

  
“I respect that. What I won’t ever respect is someone playing with my sister’s heart. She’s an amazing woman and deserves only the best. She’s had some shit luck in the relationship department. Tell me something, Lena. Are you really the right person to make her happy? Because I haven’t seen the smile on her face in a long time. From what I’ve seen of you, I like you, however, you’re not my priority. Kara is and always will be.” Alex sat back waited.

  
Lena turned her head stared out the window, watching the snow fall. Oh, how she would love to be the woman that could hold Kara’s heart and as long as she was here, she would do her best to not hurt her. But the fact still stood that this wasn’t her life. “I care for Kara. Is it love, not yet, but I can see it moving int hat direction? I’m not intentionally setting out to hurt her, but I don’t know what the future holds. None of us do. Don’t ask me to promise something I can’t.”

  
Alex sighed, then ran her fingers through her hair. “Do you have a last name. Kara didn’t mention it.”

  
“So, who’s the woman your dating?” Lena threw a question back at her, trying to buy time not to answer Alex’s.

  
“Lena, is that really how you want to play this? I have no issue telling you or Kara who I’m dating. I just like pulling her strings. My relationship is somewhat new and I’m not entirely sure how Kara will take it, but I’ll spill when she comes back in. What’s so secret about your last name? Huh? Why all the secrecy? You’re acting like it’s a big deal.”

  
Lena stiffened when Alex put emphasis on the word acting. Fuck. Alex was playing her. How did Alex know her last name? She knew Kara didn’t tell her and there were only two other women who knew. Maggie and Cat.

  
“Cut the shit, Alex. Again, I’ll say, say whatever it is that you want to.”

  
“You know. I’ve scoured the internet after you died. It’s a shitstorm. Your fans are out in droves, but so are the trolls. There’s actually a twitter feed tilted Thank God the Bitch is Dead.” Lena flinched. “That’s what I thought to. I’ve researched you and honestly, I couldn’t find anything that threw up red flags about you. Your family on the other hand.”

  
“I’m not my family.” Lena gritted her teeth together.

  
“No, I suppose your not. You obviously have a stalker. I mean he tried to kill you and a lot of people don’t like you. I just don’t want that to bleed into Kara’s life.”

  
“It won’t.”

  
“How can you be sure? You can’t.” Alex ran her fingers through her hair. “Look, I can already tell Kara’s gone on you and you on her.” Alex held her hand up. “Don’t deny it. It’s plain to see. You’re both going to get hurt by the end of this. You will be going back to your other life, won’t you?”

  
“Yes.” Lena sighed. “I haven’t looked at any of the sites. I don’t know what my life is going to look like when I go back, and I will go back. I can’t pretend to be dead forever. I can’t. I know a lot of people will be angry. I’m angry. And…” she shook her head. “I don’t know what I’m going back to. Yes, I had a will, and I don’t want to sound like an asshole, but that money is only supposed to go to charities if I’m dead.”

  
“And you’re not dead.”

  
“The longer I’m away I fear the harder it will be to straighten everything out. Maggie didn’t give me much of a choice in the matter and here I am.”

  
Alex snorted. “Maggie always was the act first, ask questions later kind of woman.”

  
It was at that moment that Lena knew exactly who Alex was dating. She could see it, if she squinted hard enough. It was then that her eyes landed on a bag nestled beside Alex’s chair. How in the hell? First Cat and now Alex. “How did you get one of those?”

  
Alex looked where Lena was pointing then picked up the K-Dan bag. “Well, it looks like there is some things you don’t know.” Alex stood. “Follow me. Have you not explored the second floor yet?”

  
“No. I didn’t want to be tempted by the internet.” Lena followed behind her quietly, then walked slowly into the second floor. The large space was well kept. Alex pointed to a stack of cardboard boxes.

  
“I will be taking these with me when I go.” Alex crocked her finger then cracked opened the top box and pulled out a tissue paper wrapped bundle.

  
Lena looked from the bundle to Alex who wiggled it in her hands. As soon as her fingers touched the bundle it hit her. K-Dan. Kara Danvers. “Oh.” She laid the package on the work table beside a few scraps of fabric that she was sure would be Fluffy’s new sweater. Kara did have a good eye. Fluffy would look good in the skull printed black and white fabric. With shaky fingers she opened the tissue paper. The bag was gorgeous in red and brown leather hues. Expertly stitched and crafted. “This is beautiful.”

  
“It is. She’s perfected her technique over the years. Her first ones weren’t great. I still have one of the first ones in my closet.”

  
“Do you know how much one of those would go for?” Jesus, Kara was full of surprises. This, after everything’s, wasn’t something she’d expected. Kara was such an enigma.

  
“Kara usually gives, Cat, mom, M’gann, and I a bag from her new line.” Alex shrugged. “She works for weeks coming up with a new design and all the leather is from animals she’s killed or other hunters in the area or from the cattle she keeps at a farm on the southside. Her talents blow me away. You should ask her how she got into making them.”

  
“Especially after everything she’s been through.” Lena handed Alex the bag back and watched as she laid it in the box.”

  
“She has been through a lot, but she still loves like crazy.” Alex crossed her arms and settled her back against the wall. “I like you, Lena, I’m just worried about my sister.”

  
“And I respect that. I know we’re probably going to end up hurting each other, but, at this point, I’m not sure there is any way around it.”

  
“And I understand that. Sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants.”

  
Lena knew that look on Alex’s face. She was sure it was on hers most of the times. “Smacks you upside the head, huh?”

  
Alex sighed than ran her fingers down her face. “You better believe it.”

  
“Believe what?”

  
They both jumped at Kara’s voice from the doorway.

  
“Shit, Kara.” Alex clutched her chest. “Don’t do that.”

  
Kara chuckled. “You big baby.”  
“Are these the only boxes going?” Alex asked.

  
“Yep. A few less than last year, but they’ll do.” Kara looked from Alex to Lena.

“What?”

  
“I didn’t realize you were K-Dan,” Lena said.

  
Kara blushed then rocked back on her heels. “Oh. I enjoy making them and make a good profit.”

  
“Kara.” Lena held her hand up. “I know what these bags go for. You could be making a lot more if you sold them yourself.”

  
Kara waved off her words. “I know, but I like the way things are now. I don’t have time to keep up with a website or marketing or shipping.”

  
It wasn’t the way Lena would have done it, but she understood Kara’s reasoning.  
Kara smirked. “Do you own some of my bags, Lena?”

  
She wished. “I never had the privilege. Every time I tired to get one, they were already sold out.”

  
“Well, it’s a good thing that you know the maker.” Kara lifted the top bag off and handed it to Lena.

  
Lena really wanted it but had to make a fuss. “Kara, I can’t take that. this is your livelihood.”

  
“Don’t be silly. Take it. I insist.”

  
“All right.” Lena ripped the tissue paper off to get a better look. “This really is beautiful. I’ll of course pay for it.”

  
“Don’t be ridiculous. I would never accept payment for it. It’s a gift.” Kara clapped her hands together. “What have you two been talking about?”

  
Lena smirked. “Alex was getting ready to tell me who she was dating?”

  
“Really?” Kara leaned against the wall beside Lena and wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist. “Do tell. You’ve been awfully secretive about this. She must be special.”

  
Alex lifted her hand and rubbed the back of her neck. “Well—”

  
Lena relaxed against Kara’s side and enjoyed her warmth. That was something she’d quickly realized from the first time they’d shared a bed. Kara’s body temperature ran warm. “Do tell.” She was going to enjoy this, but she wasn’t sure how Kara was going to take it.

  
“Okay.” Alex looked to Kara. “Cat and I are dating.”

  
Lena almost second guessed teasing Alex when Kara stiffened beside her. “Kara?”

  
Kara swallowed. “You and Cat?”

  
Alex looked from Kara to Lena then back to Kara. “Yes. We’ve been dating for the last few months. We’re taking it slow. Kara, I really like her. We’ve always been friends, but over the last year we’ve started to get closer. Neither one of us was sure how you would feel about it.”

  
“I…” Kara licked her lips. “I’m not upset. Just surprised. Cat never said anything.”

  
“Neither did I.”

  
Lena let Kara go when she took two steps in Alex’s direction. “I love you Alex, but Cat means the world to me. If you hurt her…”

  
“Wow.” Alex held her hands up. “I have no intention of hurting her, Kara. I really care about her. It kind of blindsided us, but we’re happy. Cat wasn’t sure you would understand, and she was scared of losing you.”

  
“Come here.” Kara grabbed Alex in a tight hug. “I love you both and just want you to be happy. Neither one of you is going to lose me.”

  
“We love you too. Are you sure you’re not mad?”

  
“Nope. It’s just going to take some getting used to. That’s all. Goodness.” Kara backed up to stand beside Lena. “We’ll have to double date sometime.”

  
Alex groaned. “What have I gotten myself into?”

  
“Oh, Alex. You have no idea.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for some reason I couldn’t get the italics to work on my phone, so the articles start and end with dashes.

Lena took one last look in the bathroom mirror before walking into the bedroom. She paused at the door and watched Kara sprawled out on the bed. Her eyes were closed, but Lena knew she wasn’t asleep. Even having known Kara as long as she had, Lena knew there was something on her mind. And it only took one guess to figure out what.

  
She walked up to the bed then lay down beside Kara and rested her head on Kara’s chest, then slipped her hand under Kara’s t-shirt and rubbed circles on her stomach.

  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Lena relaxed into Kara’s warm body when Kara wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close.

  
“I’m not sure.” Kara sighed. “I’m happy for Alex.”

  
“But?”

  
“But, it…I just didn’t expect this. I mean no one said anything. No one. Was I the only one in the dark? Does Eliza and Jeremiah know? Does Carter know?”

  
“Is that all that’s bothering you?”

  
Kara huffed. “Cat always flirts with me. Why would she do that if she’s dating Alex?”

  
“Probably because they weren’t sure how you would react, so they kept up like they usually would. Do you not want them together?”

  
“It’s not that. You know looking back I can see it. Cat likes to act all tough, but she’s just a marshmallow. The same with Alex. They both deserve to be happy. They do and I’ll support them no matter what, but the three of us are going to have to set down and talk. I don’t want to cross any boundaries that would make Cat uncomfortable or to piss off Alex.”

  
Lena raised up and pushed the hair out of Kara’s eyes. “You’re not jealous?”

  
Kara smiled sheepishly. “Maybe a little, but not the way you’re thinking. I don’t want Cat in a sexual or romantic way. I guess I will miss all her attention being directed at me. I’m not going to lie; Cat and I do have an emotional relationship. She’s been there for me since my parents died and helped me through a lot of tough spots. I don’t know what I would do without her.”

  
“Oh, Kara. I don’t think anything could come between you and Cat. Not even Alex.” Lena leaned down and kissed Kara on the cheek, then squealed and laughed when Kara flipped them and hoovered above her. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and buried her face in Kara’s neck, then bit her ear.

  
“I’m really glad you’re here.”

  
Lena closed her eyes. “I’m glad I’m here too.” Her eyes flew open when Kara raised up then settled her hips on Lena’s thighs. Lena sucked in a breath when Kara’s hands slipped under her shirt and cupped her breasts. “Jesus, Kara.”

  
“Too much?” That grin on her face would be Lena’s undoing.

  
“Nope, but,” she slipped Kara’s hand out from beneath her shirt then kissed the knuckles. “I’m not doing this with your sister in the guest room.”

  
Kara sighed dramatically then flopped down beside Lena before wrapping Lena in her arms. “You’re right. You just look so good.”

  
“I’m in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.”

  
“Correction. You’re in my shorts and t-shirt. Sexy as fuck.”

  
“You have no idea how many times a day my mind strays to you.”

  
“Oh, I could take a guess.”

  
Lena quieted when Kara stilled behind her and kept quiet when Kara’s breathing evened out. That was one thing she admired about Kara. She could fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Unlike Lena who could lay in bed for hours and just stare at the ceiling. Tonight, she knew, would be no different. She couldn’t get what Alex had said out of her mind. Maybe it was time she looked in on her life. It had been weeks and she hadn’t heard from Maggie since the early days. Surely, she should know something by now. Or at the least, have something to tell her about her stalker. Surely, Maggie hadn’t hit a road block already.

  
The last thing she wanted to do was leave Kara, but she’d be lying if she said the entire thing didn’t make her anxious. However, the one thing that had always been hers was her career and she couldn’t just give that up.

  
After she was certain Kara was sleeping soundly, Lena slipped out of the bed and made her way down to the second floor, settled at the desk, then opened Kara’s laptop.

  
She wasn’t sure how long she stared at the blank screen until she worked up the nerve to connect to the internet. Google taunted her as her fingers shook on the keyboard. With a bout of courage, she typed in her name and hit enter.  
The first headline took her breath away.

  
—Beloved actress Kieran Luthor laid to rest.—

  
Below the headline was a picture of Lena accepting her Academy Award and beside that a picture of Lena’s casket. Rose gold. Exactly like she’d had in her will. Lena clicked on the article and started to read.

  
—As the clock struck twelve, Kieran Luthor’s casket was slowly lowered into the ground at the Luthor’s estate in upstate New York, as a handful of close friends and family gathered.—

  
“What?” That couldn’t be right. Lillian would have never allowed her to be buried there.

  
—Though, it was a closed casket, from those closest to the young actress we’re told she was dressed in the same gown she wore to accept her Academy award and looked beautiful. One source close to the family told me Kieran looked like an angel, but that, per her will, only a small handful of people would have been allowed to view her in her casket. We’re also told her wishes were carried out to the T by her agent and friend Lucy Lane.

  
The funeral and memorial were public and televised but the burial was a private event. However, we’re told that although Lillian Luthor didn’t attend the funeral she was at the burial and was as distraught as any mother burying their young child would be.—

  
Lena pushed back from the table and stood. No. No. She closed her eyes and gulped in a deep breath of air. No. No. No. This was all wrong.

  
She placed her hands on her knees and bent her head to try and get her breathing under control. This wasn’t right. Joking about being dead and seeing it in front of you were to completely different things. And her mom. The last person she expected to be there was Lillian. What kind of twisted reality was she living in? Lillian didn’t love her. Nothing Lena did was ever good enough for her. No. She wouldn’t believe it until she saw it. Lillian was about just as good an actress as Lena was.

  
After standing, she shook her fingers out then sat back down and searched again, but this time for her funeral then clicked on the image search.

  
The first picture that popped up was of her mother, dressed in all black and glaring at whoever was taking the photo, but that wasn’t what caught Lena’s attention. No, that was the tears in Lillian’s eyes. Never in her life had she ever saw Lillian cry. Lena’s gaze drifted down, and she gripped the desk when she saw what Lillian had clutched in her right hand. A small brown teddy bear.  
“Oh, God.” The same teddy bear that Lena had had when she was a small child. The same teddy bear Lillian had told her to get rid of because she was a big girl now. Lillian has kept the teddy bear and Lena couldn’t deal with that right now. 

“Nope.”

  
Lena stood and slammed the lid to the laptop before walking downstairs and staring out the kitchen window while the water heated up for tea. She should have never looked. Probably the biggest mistake of her life. Lillian didn’t feel anything for her. She’d proved that countless times over the years.

  
“Lena.” Lena clutched her chest then turned to see Alex standing a few feet behind her. “Are you all right?”

  
Lena laughed. “Sure. My life is fucked up, but I’m fine. Fine and dandy.”

  
“Lena.”

  
“What?” Lena turned and glared at the other woman. “Have you looked, Lena? Have you seen the photos, Lena? It was such a beautiful funeral, Lena,” she mocked. “So, yes, Alex, I’ve seen some photo’s, and do you know what?”

  
“What?”

  
Lena fixed her tea then turned back and leaned against the counter. “My mother was grieving me. That bitch never had a moment for me when I was alive, but now that I’m dead.” She sipped her tea but when her fingers started to shake, Alex took the cup out of her hands and set it on the counter. “She was crying. Crying for me.” Lena’s laugh was hollow. “I was buried at the Luthor estate. Unbelievable.”

  
“Wasn’t that what you requested in your will?”

  
Lena threw her hands in the air. “Yes, but I never expected her to follow through.” Lena stiffened when Alex took her hands.  
“What do you need now?”

  
“Now?” She pulled her hands back and started pacing. “Well, hell, where to start. I’m trying not to be a selfish bitch, but I worked hard for my career,” her voice cracked. “I worked my ass off and now, what? I will never be able to walk back into my old life. Nothing will be the same. People won’t say it, but they won’t trust me. What I’m I supposed to do? By the time this is over, where will my money be, my condo, my cars, everything, Alex!” Lena screamed. “What am I supposed to do?” Tears rocked her body and she didn’t fight when strong arms wrapped around her and helped her to the floor. Lena buried her face into the familiar chest and grabbed handfuls of Kara’s t-shirt.

  
“It’s all right. I’m here.” Kara kissed the top of her head.

  
“I’m…”

  
“Shh. We’re fine. Cry all you need to. I’m not going anywhere. Let it out. It’s long past due.”

  
Lena sunk into the warmth that was Kara and let go for the first time since everything happened. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been crying when the tears finally dried up, but when she raised her head her and Kara were settled on the couch. “I’m dead,” she said softly, and for the first time it felt real. Realer than anything she’d ever felt before. The hollow feeling in her chest would have overtaken her if it hadn’t been for Kara holding her tight. She lay her head on Kara’s chest and listened to the steady beat of her heart.

  
“I’m not going anywhere, Lena. I’m right here. Get some rest, sweetheart. I promise we’ll tackle this head on tomorrow. Me, you, and Alex.”

  
Lena didn’t have the strength to fight her, so she closed her eyes and drifted off with the sound of Kara humming in her ear.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have been really busy writing my original stories and that’s why I’ve been absent from this story. I’ve also signed my next contract with my publisher and my next book is due out in September. 
> 
> I can’t guarantee a timeline to post going forward but I hope to have this done by the end of the year. I’m looking at another ten to fifteen chapters.

Kara slipped out from underneath Lena and lay the throw blanket over top of her, then made her way into the kitchen where Alex was waiting for her.

  
“Here.” Alex handed her a cup of tea.

  
“Thanks.” Kara leaned back against the counter where she still had a clear line of sight to the couch.

  
“I take it that’s the first times she’s fallen apart?”

  
“It is.” Kara sipped her tea. She knew it was bound to happen and it broke her heart. She wasn’t sure what to do.

  
“Kara, all you can do is be there for her. Hold her. Listen to her. It will get harder before it gets better. It’s a lot for anyone and she’s so high profile.” Alex shook her head. “She’s lost a lot. I’m not even talking about faking her death.”

  
Kara frowned. “What do you mean?”

  
“Kara. Someone tired to kill her. Someone’s been trying to kill her. That person is still out there. That takes a toll on a person. I can’t even imagine what she’s going through. But, if there ever was someone that can help her, it’s you.” Alex gripped Kara’s shoulders. “Just be you. That’s all she needs. It’s obvious you care about her. No matter how it started.” She pulled Kara into her arms. “I’m going to bed and you’re going to go back in there to her.”

  
“Goodnight.”

  
“Night.”

  
Kara drained her tea and settled on the floor beside the couch. Lena was turned to her tucked into a ball under the blanket. She’d be lying if she said she wanted this to end, but she hated seeing Lena so broken. After a few minutes of watching her sleep, Kara stood lifted the blanket and lay down, pulling Lena into her arms. She didn’t know what was going to happen, but she would deal with whatever came their way.

  
***

  
The next morning, Lena stood by the kitchen window and watched Kara say goodbye to Alex. She’d woken that morning stiff but comforted to be in Kara’s arms. Her emotions had calmed but bubbled on the surface. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a breakdown. Lillian would have said she was weak, but, surprise, surprise, a good cry was exactly what she needed. Alex had been wonderful, and Kara was Kara.

  
Before she left house, Alex had given her a business card with her phone number, indicting that if she needed anything or just wanted someone besides Kara to talk to, to give her a call. It had been a sweet gesture, but Lena wasn’t sure she would take her up on it. It still surprised her how quickly she’d let Kara in.

  
She drained her cup and washed it out just as Kara walked into the kitchen, with arms open wide. It took Lena a moment to react, then she walked to Kara and fell into her arms.

  
“So, is there anything you want to do today?” Kara pulled back and kissed her lightly on the lips.

  
“Don’t we have to get everything ready for the hunting trip?”

  
“Alex and I took care of that already.”

  
Lena arched her brow. “My, my, you’ve been busy.” A cute pink hue painted Kara’s cheeks.

  
“I just wanted to be available for you today.”

  
How had she gotten so lucky. “Anything?”

  
Kara chuckled, then a grin split her face. “Anything.”

  
After a beat. “I would love to play with the goats.” The smile that lit up Kara’s face was exactly what she was going for.

  
“I’m sure they would love that. They’re total hams.” Kara bit her lip. “Thank you.”

  
“For what?”

  
“For everything. We’re different, but you’ve expected all of this. So, thank you.”

  
Lena pulled Kara flush against her. “You don’t have to thank me. I love being her.” She brushed their noses together, then captured Kara’s lips. When Kara flipped their positions and pushed Lena against the wall, Lena let her. When Kara deepened the kiss, Lena let her. When Kara slipped her hands under the back of Lena’s shirt, Lena pulled back, reluctantly. “As much as I would love to carry one with this, and I would. I’m not really feeling up for it this morning.”

  
“Okay.” Kara lifted both her hands and kissed the palms. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

  
“You make me comfortable, but for what I want to do with you, I’m going to need a lot more stamina than I currently have.”

  
Kara threw her head back and laughed, and it took all of Lena’s willpower not to connect her lips to Kara’s neck. “So, goats?”

  
“Yes, we can play with the goats. I’ve been wanting to take a couple of videos of them and you can control the camera.”

  
Lena took a step back and fanned her face. “Well, I do declare, Mrs. Danvers are you hiring me to direct your videos for you.” Every step backward Lena took, Kara took one forward.

  
“Well, what kind of payment are you looking for?”

  
A ton of naughty sceneries ran through Lena’s mind. “You can’t afford me, but let it be known I never turned down charity work.”

  
“Why you.”

  
Lena took off running when Kara took chase. She let her catch her at the top of the stairs where they were both laughing.

  
Kara nuzzled Lena’s cheek. “I’ll be sure everyone knows how selfless you are.”

  
Lena closed her eyes and tightened her arms around Kara. “Only you. I’m only selfless for you.”

  
“I’ll take it.”

“I knew you would.” She would take it one day at a time and with Kara, she had a feeling she would be able to overcome just about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Their hunting trip.


End file.
